A Life She Wants To Know
by Danee012
Summary: What if Enjolras and Éponine had a cupid to thank. Clara is a caring sister, and will stick with her brother until the end. She is also a loving friend and will do anything to protect Éponine from her family. What happens when she sees this special spark between her brother and her best friend. Will cupid turn out to be successful?
1. Chapter 1- We're Family

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first Fanfic, so I am not expecting it to be very good. This follows mostly the plot of the Les Mis movie, with little hints of the musical and book. I am not too familiar with the musical, but have done much research on the Éponine character in the book. Clara is completely reformed the way I believe she should be. She is a new character and everything about her is completely designed by me, so I apologize if any big fans are completely against it. I truly love exploring new characters that were not important and expanding them into characters that could have been important. I love Victor Hugo's masterpiece, and this is, in no way, saying that I disliked it. Another thing is, I am not yet sure if I will follow the exact plot of all three works. In other words, I don't know yet if I am going to kill off the characters who die in the works. I guess you will have to stick around to find out. :) I truly hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I will try my best to make it good. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1- We're Family**

Clara looked at her passionate spoken brother. His customary red coat was moving up and down his body as his hands dramatically moved out towards the people. She admired his hard work, and had promised him months ago she would never leave his side.

She ended up wanting to participate in his revolution more than expected. Now she stood beside him on a wooden stage, proclaiming the republic to come.

"Where is the king who runs this show!?" they shouted in unison. The people knew they were blood. The same levels of passion rose to the surface during their rallies. She turned and listened to the thorn in her side speak. Marius. Her brother's childhood friend. As children, she didn't mind him, but now the man that stood a few feet away filled her with anger. For her brother's sake, she kept her anger to herself.

Her anger wasn't fueled by anything he said or did to her, rather things he didn't say to a certain individual she now spotted weaving in and out of the crowd. She was tapped by her brother taking her attention away from the figure.

"Guards." He said, one single curl falling in front of his nose.

"Continue passing these out!" She ordered as she handed him the stack of crumpled, homemade papers. Her brown trousers she always wore, scrunched as she leaped off the stage. While passing out the flyers, she was searching for the person she had spotted earlier. She knew this person so well. From her caramel, bruised skin, to her chocolate, tangled hair.

"We meet here tomorrow at General Lemarque's house." she heard Marius shouting. She needed to find her friend first, before he did.

Suddenly, she turned and spotted a thin figure looking at the disgrace that was Marius.

" 'Ponine!" She called. As she reached her, Clara noticed Marius being shouted at by none other than his grandfather. It was the price many of the students had to pay for this revolution.

"He's fine 'Ponine." She assured her. Éponine was an interesting person Clara had bumped into one rainy night outside the Musain.

She had fresh bruises and scars on her skin and tears streaming down her cheeks. To save her from any further embarrassment, she walked her to a downstairs room of the café and fed her. They didn't say one word to each other, but it was not needed to understand what had happened. From that day on, Clara had become Éponine's only family.

As Éponine nodded, she turned to admire the young revolutionary standing in front of them.

"Marius!" Clara heard, as she saw her blue-eyed brother walking up to them. Marius nodded with obvious anger on his face.

"Free General Lamarque!" he shouted and followed the leader of this revolution. "Clara!" he finally shouted still walking away.

She sighed and smiled sympathetically toward her friend. "I'll visit later." Éponine nodded. "Now get out of here. It might get ugly." Clara ordered.

She pushed through the crowd and found her brother shouting at the uniformed men on tall horses. "Viva la France!" he shouted.

"Free General Lemarque!" Marius continued to shout. The uproar of the people began to overpower her ears. She finally joined in as the crowd began to be pushed back.

"Viva la France!" she shouted. This was her decision, and she would stay by her brother's side until the end.

"Enjolras!" she exclaimed, pulling him back as the horse approached him. No matter what she had to do, her brother would live.

* * *

Enjolras was thanking the men around him for the successful protest, when he caught sight of the caramel haired girl heading for the stairs of the café.

"Clara!" he called out. As she turned, she slipped her hands into her pockets. Growing up with him took most of her feminine aspects away. He might have been judged for this revolution, but it was Clara that had to cope with the stares and taunts from higher society that did not understand her attire. Her hazel eyes looked up at Enjolras with such calmness that he almost felt guilty for calling out to her so harshly.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She stared at him in confusion and shrugged.

"Enjolras, I always leave this time of the day." She responded, as if it was the most obvious aspect of her life.

He sighed already knowing where she was off to. Enjolras was surprised to find that his introverted sister had found a friend that was not one of the school boys. Most importantly that, that friend was a woman.

"Can't, whatever her name is, wait?" he asked, trying not to scowl. "We're busy today."

Clara shook her head and smiled. "No, she can't and her name is Éponine."

Patting him lightly on the shoulder, she sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I promise I will be back soon. This revolution lives, Enjolras. It won't collapse within hours of my absence. You're forgetting who the leader is."

At the end of the day, Clara was still his right hand and her absence made him nerves. He also understood that this Éponine girl required his sister. He didn't know exactly why, but he understood.

He nodded at her and walked back to the crowd of school boys. His sister was a special person and whoever this Éponine was, there must have been something special to her, as well.

* * *

Clara sprinted down the street, staying parallel to the precious café behind her. The merchants and gamine of the street were a blur to her as she spotted the group of con men that Éponine, unfortunately, called family.

Thenardier's crew was forming their daily plot before the rich bourgeois arrived to settle their guilt. Clara could not see Éponine anywhere, which meant she probably found that excuse for a man, Marius.

She couldn't understand why Éponine tortured herself with Marius. He clearly was too blind to see Éponine's fondness for him. Treating her like a shadow and messanger. Little did she know, that thought would feed her anger in the days to come.

As she arrived in the open plaza, just in front of the Musain, she leaned against the grey brick pillars that formed the bakery. She watched closely at Thenardier's crew and spotted Montparnasse, the handsome, but menacing man that darkened Éponine's life. This one man, was one of the many things that Clara protected Éponine from, but she alwasy failed at the end of the day. Once Éponine set a foot in her home, all the barriers that Clara had put up were torn down.

Finally something caught her attention, other than the snake that was Montparnasse. Her blonde hair, hidden in a large navy bonnet, fell in perfect ringlets on her puffy blue sleeves, that were attached to a ribbon filled dress that exploded out. Her arm was wrapped around a tall middle aged man's elbow. He wore a firm brown suit with a top hat. They were passing out money to the street rats surrounding them. They smiled down at them as they handed one coin to each person. Something her and Enjolras did, the only difference was they actually cared about the people lying on the street.

She turned her attention back to the girl and noticed her focus pointed to the opposite side of the street. Clara could see that lovestruck smile on her face and decided to find out who was causing it. As she drifted her eyes toward the old apartment entrance across the street, her heart stopped. The nail in her toe, the thorn in her side, the poor excuse for a gentleman. Marius.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter is on it's way. Sorry it was kind of boring, but it will get more exciting! I promise! :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Robbery Realization

**A/N: Thank you guys for the the reviews! They were so amazing. It made me feel good about my story. I'm glad you guys liked Clara, I'll be sure to make her more awesome. I'll try to update every night, but if I don't it is probably because I have a big paper to write. College sucks -.- that's all I have to say. Well, enjoy this chapter and I promise they will get more exciting! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Robbery/ Realization**

Éponine could feel her heart shattering. Those soft love-filled looks they were giving each other. Éponine only dreamed of that look, but hoped it would belong to her. Who was this blonde haired, fair faced, bourgeois girl taking Éponine's looks away from her? She felt as if she truly knew this girl, but could not quite put her finger on it.

She needed to stop this. Éponine began to walk closer to Marius. She felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest, as she extended her filthy hand. _One touch and he would be forced to look away,_ she thought.

"Éponine!" she heard a scratchy, angered voice call. She flinched away and turned her head toward the voice. Thenardier. _Please, not now,_ she prayed.

She wasn't given a chance to turn back to her beloved when the scowl filled man, she called Montparnasse roughly pulled her toward her father. As she looked back, her Marius did not move an inch for her. This never happened. Who was this woman?

"Not even a look." Montparnasse teased as he continued to pull her.

"Let her go before I castrate you!" she heard, but it did not belong to Marius. Turning her head, she found her friend. Those brown trousers, the plane white hunting shirt, and red coat, the clothing she knew so well. Clara. She was her protector, her family.

"I'm not going to tell you again 'parnasse!" she warned. Eponine knew Clara could take of herself, but this time her father was serious. If their victims were here she needed Clara to stay out of it. A Thenardier robbery was different than a beating Clara often witnessed. Her friend needed to leave.

"Clara, I have this under control." Éponine assured her. "He'll let me go, but you need to stay out of this one, please."

One look. Just one, and Clara understood the intensity of her warning. Éponine and Clara had a secret language like most family does and with one look they could understand what the other person could not express in words. Clara nodded and returned to her brick pillar to watch her friend fulfill her duties. Éponine wished she wouldn't have to do these tasks, but it was one of the few ways her family received money.

"You better tell that friend of yours to mind her mouth!" Thenardier growled. "She's proving to be a threat, Éponine."

She knew that wouldn't change. Clara was one of the few people who actually cared for her and she didn't want to push her away. She knew it was selfish, but having a friend that treated her like a sister helped Éponine wake up every morning.

"She knows her place Papa," she assured quietly. "I promise."

He came close to her face and the smell of alcohol and rotten food reached her nose. "For your sake, Éponine." he warned.

Éponine nodded. "Go with Montparnasse and watch for the lure." He ordered. She hoped for the day when her beloved would take her away from all of this.

* * *

Clara kept a close eye on Éponine as she wondered to the other side of the busy street. Clara knew that the police could be involved, which is why she was ready to drag Éponine out of it if she needed to.

Enjolras would not be happy with this. With their revolution in it's last stages, being caught or in trouble with the police could destroy everything they've worked for.

She suddenly saw the con men's victims approaching. Of course, it was none other than the stuck up pair she had noticed earlier. Close behind she noticed Marius silently chasing the blonde haired beauty. His eyes never leaving her figure._ Pathetic,_ Clara thought.

"Please monsieur," Thenardier begged, pretending to limp toward the middle aged man. "Our babe is in need of help."

Mme. Thenardier held a small sack of who knows what, enrolled in a blanket. Making the image of a small infant. It looked believable to a clueless high society man.

As the man left the girl to see the so called babe, she turned to search for the love sick pup, Marius. Clara took note that she was probably the same age as Éponine, but unlike Éponine, she had a fragile look to her.

"Men like me, don't forget!" Clara heard. Heads snapped toward the commotion. "You're the bastard that borrowed Cosette!"

_That name!_ Clara thought. Her head turned toward Éponine. She too, had heard the statement, and a pain consumed look took over her face.

"Papa!" she heard the bourgeois yell. Clara saw that they had him cornered. Thenardier's crew was going to get what he wanted. Until Éponine let out the warning that caused massive chaos.

"It's the police! Disappear! Its Javert!" she screeched.

"Éponine hide!" Clara screamed. She turned and saw the con men trying to scatter, forgetting about the man and the girl. He saw him take hold of, what Clara now knew was, his daughter. His back was turned away from the Inspector as he came to observe the scene. Clara kept her head low and looked over to see Éponine hidden behind a small carriage.

"Well, look at the trash we have picked up." Javert taunted. Clara saw him lift a small body from the ground. _Gavroche!_ She thought. What was he doing here? Both Clara and Éponine had warned him to stay away from his parents' business areas.

"Justice will be served, monsieur. I assure you." Javert said toward the man that still had his back to the Inspector. As Javert interrogated the group, the man slipped away with the girl before Javert could get another word in.

"Where has the gentleman gone?" He asked as he looked around. A few more things were exchanged and Clara made her way to Éponine. Her face looked distraught, something was wrong.

" 'Ponine," Clara said quietly. "Inspector Javert is gone. You're safe."

As if not one word was said to her, she walked toward the backery. "Cosette . . ." she whispered. "Now I remember."

"Éponine what's the matter?" Clara asked. She followed her slowly behind.

"That girl," She said. "We were children together, her name is Cosette." Clara remembered that story very clearly. Éponine had taken over Cosette's job at her parents' Inn when she was taken away. Clara felt no pity for the blonde haired bourgeois girl. She was wronged as a child, but received the opportunity to escape. She had now experienced practically a lifetime of fortune. Éponine was taken away from the spoiled, loving life her parents had given her and forced into a life on the streets and into the clutches of, now, abusive parents.

" 'Ponine forget her," Clara said. Out of nowhere Marius ran past her and in front of Éponine. Clara glared at the disgrace of a man and stood beside Éponine.

"Éponine, who was that girl?" he asked desperately.

"Who?" she said trying to come back into the present. "That bourgeois to a penny thing?"

Clara purposely smirked loudly. She admired Éponine's remark, but the conversation that unfolded put Clara into a state of rage.

"Éponine find her for me, please." Marius pleaded. Clara could feel her eyes almost jump out of their sockets. _How dare he!_ She thought. She almost spoke out, but was haulted by Éponine.

"What will you give me?" she asked smiling.

"Anything!" Marius replied immediately.

"Well, look whose excited." Clara snapped. She felt Éponine grab her arm, warning her to stay quiet. Clara was taken aback by Éponine's gesture and couldn't comprehend why she would serve as this fool's messenger.

"Well, God knows what you see in her." Éponine sighed. She gave him a smile. "I'll do it, monsieur."

Marius smiled idiotically and began to reach for something in his pocket. "No!" Éponine exclaimed. Marius stopped and gave her a flustered look. "I don't want your money, sir."

Her head lowered and Clara stood in front of her. "You ungracious-" Clara began, but was pulled back by Éponine.

"Clara, he did not mean it in that way." She quickly explained. She turned back to Marius and smiled. "Don't you worry monsieur Marius, I will find her and will be discreet when around my father."

Marius gave her a pat on the shoulder and began to walk away, but stopped.

"You see I told you sir," Éponine said running up to him. "There's lots of things I know."

He smiled and continued to walk away. Clara sighed and walked in front of Éponine. "Éponine, a messenger?" she excalimed. "You're better than that! That cretin does not deserve your help." Clara crossed her arms enraged.

"Dear Clara," Éponine sighed. "You must give monsieur Marius a chance. He's wonderful, and he did not mean to treat me me as a messenger. He's merely in love." Clara could see the pain pass Éponine's face, but she quickly recovered.

"Being in love changes a person." she continued. "It causes a person to become a slave to the heart. I love him, so I will do what he is asking because I care for his life more than my own." She was holding back tears, a gesture Clara knew too well.

"Oh, my dear friend," Clara said grabbing Éponine's hands into hers. "You deserve to love someone who will love you in return. Someone who will not ask for you as a slave. Someone who will ask for you to merely have you near him, to cherish you. A man that sees the value of a person rather than just the mere complexion."

Éponine gave her a smile and looked to the floor. "I wish for that too, but the heart chooses, not the mind. Besides, what man thinks in that way?"

"Clara!" they suddenly heard. She turned to see Enjolras walking towards her with a stack of books under his right arm. Clara cursed under her breath. How could time pass so quickly? Enjolras was probably enraged that she hadn't appeared when she had said.

"I should return to me father," Éponine almost whispered, but Clara held her back.

"Stay," Clara ordered. "You can finally meet the insanity that is my brother."

"Oh, I rather not." Éponine explained. "I'm not good with meeting new people."

"You'll be fine 'Ponine." Clara giggled.

"Clara, where have you been?" Enjolras exclaimed, finally reaching the two women. "I'm sure it does not take this long to meet a friend."

Clara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Honestly Enjy, is that any was to act in front of a strange girl?" She said tilting her head toward Éponine, who was trying to hide behind Clara.

Enjolras glared when he heard that nickname, but straightened himself when he noticed a small figure behind his sister. Clara quickly pulled her out from behind her and smiled. Éponine's eyes were glued to the floor, but with a light tap she slowly looked up.

* * *

Those eyes. Smooth chocolate circles with spots of caramel. The fragile looking body that held a strong stance. Enjolras was suddenly dumbfounded by this woman who stood in front of him. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted to know her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't I'm sorry, it will become more interesting I promise. Please help me make this story more suitable for you guys: What perspective would you like to see more in the next chapter? :) Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3- The Ultimate Encounter

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had a 9 page research paper due. Now I am back and happy to post Chapter 3! :) I'm sorry this meeting doesn't seem romantic and out there, but I decided half way through writing this that I don't want love at first sight. I want Enjolras and Éponine to get to know each other. To fall in love with who they are not what they look like. Of course it is obvious Enjolras does not think she is ugly. ;) Well guys, I am working on Chapter 4 as we speak so hopefully I'll have that up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Ultimate Encounter**

"Enjolras," Clara said. "This is Éponine." Clara's smile reached from ear to ear.

Enolras successfully suppressed the shocking impression and returned to a prideful stance. He gave the young gamine a small bow, but could not understand why his nerves had appeared.

"So mademoiselle," he began. "You are the infamous Éponine. Clara does speak very highly of you."

Her shocked look was not hidden very well, which made Enjolras' grin appear slightly. She quickly curtsied and looked at Clara for assurance. Clara smiled and nodded.

"Thank you monsieur," Éponine began. "I do believe you're being too kind."

"Enjolras, kind?" Clara stated. Her sarcastic remark earned a glare from Enjolras. At the end of the day, they were still siblings, so bickering was much needed.

Enjolras brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. A smile had formed on her dirt smudged face and he could see the perfect dimples that lay on her cheeks. He quickly looked away and ignored the inner tingling he felt on his face.

He had been right. This girl that stood before him was something special. Enjolras needed to remind himself every ten seconds that he had no time for love. His love was his revolution, his patria.

As he looked at his sister, he noticed her looking back to the bakery with a worried look.

"I do appreciate this revolution you have begun monsieur." he heard Éponine state quietly.

For the first time in this whole meeting, Enjolras gave Éponine a genuine smile. She brought her hands together in front of her and was observing them intently.

"It would be nice to not steal to survive, for once." she honestly admitted. "The way you speak about a new world, it does give these people hope."

Her words were like physical inspiration bullets shooting through him. This woman was not making it easy for him to keep concentrated and he had only known her for a few moments.

"Oh no," Clara said laughing. "You just pushed his start button 'Ponine." Enjolras shot her a look that caused her to look down. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. Trying to ignore Clara, Enjolras turned his attention back to Éponine.

"Thank you mademoiselle," he begun. "I don't believe in the people of France living in these conditions. Especially young women such as yourself. Has Clara spoken much to you about the new republic?"

"Believe it or not, it's not necessary." Clara stated, smiling at Éponine. "She sneaks into our meetings much of the time. Sometimes, not for the movement, but she does not fail to listen. She knows more than you think, dear brother." Enjolras knew that Éponine was fond of his friend Marius because Clara would sometimes rant unknowingly about it. He, too, did not understand this woman's obsession for the school boy. Of course, he did not concern himself with it.

"Éponine!" He heard from the bakery. Clara automatically pulled Éponine behind her, causing her to brush slightly against Enjolras' chest. The nerves were back, but this time he let them settle because he was more interested in the scene in front of him. A young man with a scowling feature, in rags, and a top hat was walking up to them.

"Oh, hiding behind a woman who doesn't even know her own gender." He said laughing. "That is low, even for you my little pet."

"Shut your mouth 'Parnasse!" Clara shouted. "What do you want?" Enjolras found himself standing straight and menacing. The insult toward Clara put him on alert, but he knew that the true threat wasn't toward her.

"I'm here to retrieve what belongs to me, girly." he said pointing to Éponine. "Time to go home 'Ponine." His grin stretched as wide as his face, but it was anything but pleasant.

"She's not an item! She's a person." Clara said. Her hands were curled into a fist at her side. "Besides, she doesn't want to go with you. So she won't!"

"Clara, it's fine." Éponine finally said stepping out from behind her. "I'll be fine, honest."

"No, 'Ponine." Clara said taking her arm lightly. Éponine smiled sadly at her and slid out of her grip. Enjolras suddenly met her gaze, and the fear on her face was obvious.

"It was nice to meet your acquaintance, monsieur." She said curtsying. "I truly do hope this revolution turns out successful." Enjolras bowed his head, but got the temptation of telling her not to go. His danger senses were definitely sounding alarms.

"That's enough! Let's go!" The man grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him, making her yelp. "It's not even business hours and you're already reeling in your clients." The man taunted, his laugh made Éponine flinch, but she quickly reacted with a loud slap across his face.

"You good for nothing hussy!" He exclaimed, wrapping his hands around her small neck. "Your father will hear about this!"

"Let go, if you know what's good for you!" Clara yelled, inching closer.

"I would listen to her. Clearly you haven't seen her truly angry." Enjolras found himself saying, anger slowly forming at his core.

The man's laugh echoed throughout the street. "I'm not afraid of a woman!"

"Which was your first mistake." Clara said as she walked up to him and swung a right hook perfectly into his jaw line. Like and unsteady pole, the man fell back to the floor. Flat on his left side, his hand was embracing his jaw. Clara quickly brought Éponine toward Enjolras. She placed her between herself and him, and he noticed the bruise already forming on her arm. It matched most of the dirt smudges on her arm. That is when he realized that most of the smudges were probably all bruises too.

"You little bitch!" the man screamed as he was getting up. "Boss! Boss!" he called out. From the side of the bakery a sheet drew open and a man in similar rags and a face full of white beard came out. He noticed the man in front of them and made his way over with four others behind him.

"No." Enjolras heard Éponine whisper. "You need to leave Clara. Please!" she continued to whisper.

"You underestimate my abilities 'Ponine." Clara stated. Enjolras knew this man extremely well. Everyone did. The most dangerous con man in, possibly, France. How did this well spoken, intelligent woman become involved with Thenardier?

"Please Clara," she continued to whisper. "Montparnasse is one person, but he's another and you know that!" Éponine was tugging at Clara's sleeve lightly, as if she could get her to move.

"Éponine I could handle your father." Clara sternly declared. Her father? This honest and polite gamine, was daughter of the heartless street rat? She was a Thenardier?

"What is going on?" Thenardier asked loudly. He looked at his daughter then at the man, Enjolras, now, knew was Montparnasse. "Who did this?" Observing the purple blob now appearing.

"Your disgrace of a daughter and her little friend." Montparnasse growled. "She clearly has broken her promise about this woman."

"What did I warn you about, Éponine?" Thenardier threatened. "This will not go unpunished, love."

"Papa, please-" Éponine began, but Clara held her arm.

"No." Clara stated. "You won't abuse her anymore. She won't take your orders anymore and you don't own her! Not anymore." Thenardier shot out a chilling laugh and crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" he taunted "Éponine is a street rat, a hussy, she's worth nothing. Without me, she has nowhere to go. Besides, if she tries to escape I will always find her."

Enjolras could not believe what he was hearing. How could this man speak about his daughter in such a way? Enjolras had only known her for a couple of moments and had been impressed by the woman that stood before him. He was so taken aback at these people, and was disturbed that Éponine had to lived with them.

"I would have to disagree," Enjolras spoke out. "I'm sure she can survive without you. I believe it is you who cannot survive without her."

"Oh please monsieur," Thenardier said chuckling. "Do not taunt me! Where would this rat find her new hole?" Laughs roared from his crew, his smirk never leaving his face.

"With us!" Clara shouted. Both Enjolras and Éponine's heads snapped to Clara in shock. Thenardier and his crew fell silent and each grin began to disappear, starting with the ring leader himself.

* * *

**A/N 2: Chapter 4 will be interesting I promise you ;). I'll post as soon as I can! Thank you! I realized that the question I asked was a bit confusing haha, sorry about that here is what I wanted to know: What character's head would you like to be in, that I haven't entirely touched upon? I love suggestions guys! So feel free to give them! :) I'm not an amazing writer, but I can guarantee you guys are!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Deal What is This?

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals are nearing and my professors are loading me up with papers. Thank you for being patient, I promise I will update. I haven't stopped writing, it's just college is taking up a lot of my time. Creative writing is my major, so most of my homework assignments is writing papers. Well, because I made you wait for so long, this episode is going to be worth the read! :) I just finished writing it a little while ago. The difference with this chapter is that the last part I combined both Enjolras and Éponine's point of view. It's longer than the first chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it! :) I love reading your reviews, they help me keep writing so don't be shy! :D You guys are amazing! Thank you so so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Deal/ What is This?**

"What?" Éponine asked. She couldn't tell if Clara was being serious or just testing Thenaridier, which would be the most foolish thing she could do. Éponine looked at Enjolras, as if asking for an explanation, but quickly looked away.

"Éponine will live with us." Clara stated again. "Now she does have a place to go, and you do not own her anymore, monsieur."

Éponine quickly grabbed Clara's arm alarmed. "Clara, no." she said. Clara ignored her plead, and Éponine knew if she tried to disagree it would be worthless. She could not believe that these two revolutionaries were taking the risk to defend her in such a way. She couldn't even believe that Enjolras had spoken up for her. They had only met moments ago, but Éponine knew from Clara that Enjolras never payed much attention to his surroundings unless it was for his revolution.

"Well," Thenardier began. "She could find a home wherever she pleases in Paris, but as I said before . . . I will always find her."

"Not this time Thenardier." Clara snapped back. She turned and looked at Éponine. Éponine still held the shocked expression from before, but Clara gave her a big smile. "Enjolras, we're going to be late for the meeting. Let's start heading over to the café. You too 'Ponine."

"Clara, I can't-" she began.

"Do not protest with me Éponine. You are coming with us." Clara ordered.

"I would listen, mademoiselle." Enjolras advised. "She will get you to go either way."

Éponine looked up at Enjolras and sighed, giving him a small smile. She knew that neither Enjolras and Clara could understand the danger they had put themselves in, but all Éponine could do was agree. She looked back at Clara and nodded. As they began to walk back Thenardier shouted. "I'll see you soon, Éponine!"

Éponine looked back, and her heart dropped. She knew she couldn't stay. As they climbed the steps of the Musain, Éponine could hear the loud chatter of young school boys already gathered in the meeting room. As they arrived, Enjolras headed to the center of the room.

"You can stay at the bar. I think you'll be fine. You can handle Grantaire." Clara said smiling. Éponine nodded and made her way to the bar. As she expected, her very known acquaintance was already drowning down his fifth bottle of alcohol. Éponine was familiar with alcohol because of living with her father, and her unfortunate nightly job. Éponine, although ashamed of it, could handle her drinks because she used them to forget and numb her body. Although her reason's weren't positive, she still knew how to make them positive.

Éponine sat on the wooden stool and and smiled at Grantaire, who nodded and put the black glass bottle down.

"Good evening, mademoiselle," he greeted. "You are here early today." Éponine could smell the liquor from his breath, but tried not to scowl. Grantaire was a kind man and smart, his only flaw was his addiction.

"Indeed monsieur," Éponine politely responded. "Mademoiselle Clara dragged me here today." He nodded and turned toward the others, observing the meeting. Éponine wished she could live this carefree life, but deep down she also realized it was not all that carefree. Soon, she found herself searching the crowd for Marius. He was her other escape when her world was crumpling. When she was being beaten, she imagined her beloved taking her into his arms, caressing her face and telling her everything would be fine. When she was doing her nightly job, being taken advantage of for money, she could imagine Marius kissing her, gliding his hands softly all over her body, and whispering in her ear, "You are safe."

As her eyes scanned the room, a hand was lightly placed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see the freckled, blue eyed face of her beloved Marius. She quickly stood, smiling and curtsied toward him.

"Hello again, monsieur." she said. Her smile was stretched from ear to ear.

"Éponine!" he exclaimed. "Have you found my beloved?" Éponine looked down to hide her frown. She was never able to have a normal conversation with him.

"Not yet monsieur, but I assure you, I will." she signed and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you 'Ponine." he said. Éponine smiled wider and was about to speak, but was stopped when he walked away. She stopped herself from following him and sat back on her stool.

"Don't you fret mademoiselle," Grantaire spoke. "Marius is as blind as I am drunk. You must find someone who can see you in true spirit."

She let out a giggle and turned to him smiling. "I see we get inspirational when we drink, monsieur, but I thank you. You are very wise."

Grantaire smiled at her and took a sip of his bottle and sighed. "It is not wisdom, it is more like experience."

"You, monsieur?" Éponine asked surprised. "In love?" Grantaire smiled and turned back to the bar. She took that as a "yes" and turned toward the café.

"I hope she realizes it, monsieur." Éponine offered. "Whoever she is." Grantaire let out a chuckle and nodded.

"I hope she does too, mademoiselle." He said as he took another drink.

"Éponine?" She heard a little voice ask. She smiled at the blue eyed, blonde haired boy staring up at her.

"Gavroche!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Didn't we tell you to stay away from Mama and Papa?" She began lecturing.

"I know 'Ponine, but I was looking for Clara." He explained. "I heard Enjolras saying she wasn't here and that he needed her so I decided to look for her."

"Good job Gavroche, but next time you won't go out looking for me, right?" Éponine suddenly heard. She looked up and saw Clara looking down at Gavroche smiling.

"No, Clara." he sighed.

"We told you to stay away. It's dangerous for you. Even if Enjolras seems desperate, you are not to get near them." Clara continued. Gavroche slumped his shoulders and nodded. Clara smiled and tapped him on his back. Éponine jumbled his hair and lightly pushed toward the other school boys. As Éponine stood back up, Clara was looking at her with a serious look.

Éponine immediately knew Clara had spoken to Marius. She couldn't understand why Clara despised him so much. In the beginning, Clara had cared for Marius, almost like a brother and it was Clara who had introduced her to Marius.

Almost a year ago, just days after Clara had met Éponine, she found herself being publicly beaten by Thenardier. She had failed to bring in more money. Éponine was already on the floor, a gash across her face, and she was slowly losing consciousness. She heard Clara's voice yelling for him to stop. A light tug on her body brought her alertness back. She looked up at see the face of a young man who was embracing her and looking at Clara and Thenardier. When Éponine was taken to the café, Clara introduced Marius to her and in that moment she knew this man was her future.

"You can't do this job Éponine." Clara's voice brought Éponine out of the past and back into the Musain. "You're in danger and cannot be out on the streets looking for some pathetic, blonde haired bourgeois." Clara continued. Éponine gave her a sigh and sat back down on the stool. Éponine made a promise, and she never failed to go through with any promise she made.

"Then accompany me." Éponine suggested. "If you are worried, then come and find her with me."

Clara glared at her and sighed. "Alright. We'll find her tomorrow. Hopefully Enjolras doesn't murder me before." Éponine smiled and noticed Grantaire staring at the scene.

"You know Enjolras would murder you, and bring you back to clean up the mess. You should head back, he might want you back." He teased shooting Clara his famous grin as he held his new Cointreau filled glass. Clara smiled and moved closer to him.

"The day I start letting Enjolras run my life, is the day you stop drinking." Clara said as she took his glass. "Maybe you should start." She took a drink and walked away, throwing his glass out a small window.

Éponine looked down trying not to laugh. Grantaire sat there in shock, he had met his match, but refused to accept it. Éponine enjoyed watching them bicker. Time passed quickly and the sky became dark. Éponine never felt bored, because she enjoyed watching all these young revolutionaries planning, laughing and talking. A world Éponine hardly knew. A world she wanted to know more.

"The time is nearing," she heard Enjolras declare. He was now standing in the dead center of the café with Clara standing next to him. "We cannot turn away from this anymore. The people of France need a new dawn. They are calling out for a new tomorrow!"

The café began to fill with cheers and clapping. Éponine never took her eyes off the siblings, standing strong in front of their followers.

"There is no more questioning, the people of France will see a new dawn, and we will not give up until they are free!" Clara declared and for the first time Éponine saw the brother and sister features so clearly.

"Keep the faith, the people of France will arise and we will see that new tomorrow and Lemarque's duty will be fulfilled!" Enjolras proclaimed, tapping his brothers around him.

"Viva la France!" Clara shouted. They repeated and an uproar of cheers and shouting arose in the café. After they finished their short speech, Éponine began to head toward the stairs. She was suddenly stopped with a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was looking up into bright blue eyes.

"I wouldn't," Enjolras practically whispered. Éponine sighed and nodded.

"I apologize monsieur, but I really don't want to be a burden." Éponine explained. She saw the corners of this lips curl up.

"Believe me mademoiselle," he said. "You are no burden." Éponine could not contain the smile that she felt was forming, so she quickly looked down and thanked the revolutionary. She had never been assured of such a thing and deep down she wished Marius would speak to her in this way. After a while, the café had cleared out and only Clara, Enjolras, and Éponine were left.

"Enjolras, that is enough." Clara suddenly said. Éponine saw Clara take the book Enjolras was holding. "You need rest, let's go home."

Home. Éponine smiled at the word, but couldn't know what home really felt like. Home for her was a small flat that smelled of alcohol and sewer filth, and also known only to Éponine herself as a place of loneliness and fear. This was home to her, which she knew home was not supposed to be. When Clara had said home, she could hear the comfort and happiness echoing through the word. What would Éponine feel when she entered their flat? Would the same fear and loneliness appear because that was the only thing she knew, or would she finally feel safe and happy? She would have loved to experience what a true home felt like, but Éponine knew she wouldn't and couldn't stay.

* * *

As they walked home, Enjolras noticed Éponine scanning the area as if someone would be following them. He couldn't imagine living a life always looking over your shoulder. The insidious fear of never feeling safe or contempt with life. They approached the gated building, and soon Clara was introducing their home to Éponine. To both Enjolras and Clara it wasn't much. The brown walls illuminated with candles were decorated with simple wooden shelves and cabinets. A small sitting room that held one black couch next to the entrance, and a table in front of it. The hallway that held two small rooms that belonged to the siblings. Finally in front of the sitting room a small kitchen that held one table that Enjolras turned into his office.

As Enjolras looked over at Éponine, she carried a smile and the light from her eyes illuminated her face with surprise. He held back a smile and made his way toward his office.

"Enjolras, no." he heard Clara order. "You're going to bed." He never felt like the older sibling around Clara, but he felt thankful she cared so much. He sighed and set down the book he had already been carrying.

"I'm going to trust you to sleep in here," Clara continued. "So do not get near that table." Enjolras nodded, but knew the minute she drifted to sleep he would sit himself at his desk and read.

"Oh, Clara it's fine," Éponine suddenly announced. "I could sleep here. You two do not have to give up your beds." He appreciated her offer, but besides the fact of letting a young lady sleep on the coach made him cringe, he wanted to stay close to his books instead of trying to sneak past Clara.

"It's fine mademoiselle," Enjolras assured. "I do prefer the couch over my bed. Do not worry." He saw her shoulders relax and she nodded.

"Well," Clara sighed. "Let me show you to your room. Clara smiled and led her into the hallway. For Enjolras, it was going to be strange to have another resident in their home. It was always him and Clara since they were twelve. Their parents had moved them to Paris for school, just two years later they died by unknown causes. Enjolras and Clara were left with their family fortune, but also left to fend for themselves. Brother and sister have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

Éponine slowly entered what she guessed was Clara's room. She couldn't hide the smile she had ever since she entered the flat. Éponine had never seen such a beautiful home, and a home with more than one room. She looked around and saw one simple drawer and a frameless bed, covered in a red woven blanket. The room smelled of sweet grapes mixed with a small musky scent. Éponine knew Clara loved grapes, it was one way she knew her before that dreaded night Clara found her outside the café. Éponine would always see her buying green grapes around the market, but never dared to pickpocket her.

"This is your room." Clara turned to her. "I will be right next door, and Enjolras is in the sitting room. You're extremely safe." Éponine nodded, but she knew with in hours she would be gone. She refused to put anyone else in danger.

"Tomorrow we'll wash you up, and get you a new dress." Clara said smiling. Éponine was about to protest, but was stopped. "Don't you dare think of refusing 'Ponine." Clara warned. "You're family, it's what we do."

Éponine smiled at her and quickly embraced her. She quietly fought back tears and let go of Clara. Clara smiled and squeezed her hand. Éponine never imagined having a family could be so beautiful and powerful. She needed to relax, and bring herself back to reality. This was a family she couldn't keep. Thenardier would soon find their home and he would not stop until he got what he wanted and more.

"I think I might get in bed early today." Éponine said. Clara nodded and walked out, closing the wooden door behind her. Éponine sat on bed and felt the sheets imagining what it would really be like to live here.

"Don't start Éponine." she said to herself. "This could never be your life." Éponine sighed and decided to just sit and wait.

* * *

Enjolras lay the final blanket on the black couch, when he heard a creak in the hallway.

"Is our guest settled in?" he asked Clara who was leaning on the hallway entrance frame.

"Yes," she said walking over to him. "You should have seen her face when she saw her bed." Enjolras never imagined someone without a bed, but he knew Clara could which caused him to subside his minor discomfort of having an extra person in their home. Clara suddenly embraced Enjolras and he stiffened, but embraced her back.

"Thank you." She said silently. "Thank you for letting me take in Éponine." Clara was looking up at her brother smiling at his tense body. Enjolras was not used to affection, but was not unfamiliar with it. It took some time for him to relax, but he eventually did.

"You always do the right thing, Clara." Enjolras said. "I trust your decision and she looks like a decent girl."

"She's special." Clara corrected as she tightened her embrace. "Éponine has been through so much, and we can learn from her. Try and get to know her Enjolras, you'll be surprised at what you find."

Those words continued to circle Enjolras' head even after Clara had headed to bed. He waited two hours when he sensed everyone was asleep. As he sat on his desk and began to read, he heard footsteps down the hall. The only light source in the room was his candle, and he was able to see a small shape appear in the hallway entrance. Her gasp gave away her intentions almost immediately for Enjolras.

"Clever mademoiselle." Enjolras smiled as he stood. He set his book down as she slowly appeared in the candle light. Her tan skin glowed matching her caramel eyes that seemed to hold a flame of their own.

"I believed everyone to be asleep." She said quietly. "My apologies, monsieur."

"So, it had been your plan to leave all along?" Enjolras asked, already knowing the answer.

Looking down, Enjolras could see the nerves creeping up in her body. "Please let me leave, monsieur." Éponine began to plead. "Putting you two in danger, is not something I want to do." Enjolras made his way around the the desk and stood in front of the still figure.

"Clara is right," he said quietly. "You do underestimate our abilities."

"And you two underestimate my father." she added. "The Thenardier last name did not become known by simple pickpocketing and clever conning acts among the streets, monsieur. Fact of the matter is sir, my father is a criminal, murderer and a very stubborn monster and you two just made him angry." Enjolras stared at her with a serious expression. The way this woman spoke made it difficult to see a street bounded person.

"Both Clara and I have been fending for ourselves since the age of twelve. We've seen our share of the horrors of the streets. I do accept we had the opportunity to live in a reasonable flat, but money does not keep away danger. If anything, mademoiselle it brings more." Enjolras shrugged and they were both silent. Éponine was clearly at loss for words and just fiddled with her torn green dress.

"Do you even know your way around this part of Paris?" Enjolras asked. Éponine smiled at him and nodded.

"I know my way around." She said turning. "I know all of Paris like the back of my hand." She turned back and shrugged. Enjolras couldn't help but smile at her innocent pride.

"Is that so?" He asked curious. Éponine smiled and nodded. Since their time in Paris, Enjolras and Clara had never had time to just walk and see the city. Enjolras knew he promised himself he would stay focused on his revolution, but he needed a way to keep Éponine here, for Clara.

"I will make you a deal, mademoiselle." Enjolras began. "If you show me around Paris every night, I won't tell Clara you tried to sneak away. Showing me around the city would be the payment for renting your room. Please mademoiselle let us protect you. Trust us." Enjolras put out his open palm, silently praying she would accept. A smile appeared on her face and she shook his hand.

"I really do hope you are right, monsieur." Éponine said. "I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you two."

"I promise mademoiselle." Enjolras assured, slowly pulling his hand away from hers. The tingling lingered as he set his hand on his hip. "Well then, let us go." he said smiling.

As soon as they knew it, they were making their way out of the gated flat. Enjolras noticed Éponine checking in all directions, so he kept himself on high alert. They walked in silence for a while and Enjolras could sense Éponine growing uncomfortable.

"Do you do this often?" He suddenly asked. Éponine jumped a little an looked forward. She nodded and started fiddling with her hands. "You're not afraid? Paris is a dangerous place during the night." he continued, trying to start a conversation.

"For the bourgeois yes, but for me it is the safest time of the day." She explained quietly. "At night there is no one trying to spit on you, or trying to remind you that you're the scum of the street. Night time in Paris, is the only peaceful time." Enjolras looked forward and let her words float around in his mind. He had never wanted to consider himself a bourgeois, but he had to accept that not even he knew this pain. The silence returned and Enjolras tried to think of more to say.

"But you do realize you are not a street rat. You do realize you are intelligent and elegant." Enjolras did not know where that came from, but he couldn't take it back. He risked looking at her and she was smiling right at him. She giggled and turned forward clearing her throat.

"Um, so we've been walking to a while." Éponine stated. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Enjolras thought for a while and smiled. There was one place he wanted to go, although he could not understand why. "The Pont Neuf." he said looking at Éponine. She smiled and continued walking.

* * *

As they stood at the entrance of the bridge, Enjolras took in every design, every sound and every inch of excitement. He truly felt like he had been here before, but him and Clara had never attempted to make their way to the bridge. It was more magnificent at night, than during the day like he always saw in paintings.

"If you don't mind me asking, monsieur," Éponine said quietly. "Why did you want to come here?"

"I've seen this place in paintings, and it's as if I have been here before, but in all our years here, neither me nor Clara have ever come here. We have only stayed in the immediate parts of the city. This bridge, though, is the only place that feels important some how." Enjolras never took his eyes off the fog filled bridge. Éponine silently stared at him, and she couldn't understand how a man could become so impressive and mysterious. The statements he would say made Éponine want to know more about the young revolutionary. Not even Monsieur Marius was this mysterious, she almost knew everything about him.

"I asked because this is the one place my father never comes. It's my safe place. I come here to think and relax." Éponine explained. Enjolras looked at her and realized she was walking toward the concrete railing. Her small figure was almost swallowed by the fog around them. As Enjolras followed her, he saw her hoist herself up onto the railing.

"Be careful mademoiselle!" Enjolras warned. Éponine turned and smiled at him. Her arms were out for balance.

"Who is underestimating now, monsieur?" She teased. She began walking down the railing with Enjolras following beside her. He looked up at her and put his hands behind him.

"When I'm here relaxing, I often imagine many things for France." Éponine said, breaking the silence that began to appear. Enjolras looked up at her and narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"Such as?" He asked. They had arrived in the middle of the Pont Neuf and Éponine stopped walking and thought. She slowly sat on the railing, facing Enjolras and looked out into the fog. A smile appeared.

"A bright sun," she began. "The streets filled with smiling people, people that will never have to steal for money, people that will never have to murder to stay safe, people that will never know what being hungry feels like." Éponine looked down and fiddled with her dress. "I imagine a free France, where poverty is only a distant memory."

Enjolras' heart began to beat as the words flowed out of the young gamine. He tried to look away, but couldn't. Enjolras let go and let the questions fill his head. How could Marius not see her beauty? How could he not see her intelligence, or her strength? Most of all, how could Marius not love her?

Éponine looked down at him and smiled. No more pain for tonight, she thought to herself. She stood once again and sighed. Looking down at the young leader, she extended her hand. Without any hesitation Enjolras took it and jumped onto the railing. Éponine looked out into the river and Enjolras did the same. The dark sky illuminated the clear water and the light fog drifted on the glassy surface. What was this that Enjolras was feeling? This weightless motion, this sensation of living in this one moment. Éponine began to lightly hum a song and smiled. She quickly stopped when she noticed the young man next to her staring.

"Before my mother became a criminal, she too wished for a new France. She taught me a song that gave her hope. She always sang it to me before bed." Éponine explained. She looked out once more and inhaled and began letting out a soft sound mixed with words, Enjolras couldn't look away from. "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes."

As the song lingered in his mind, Éponine grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge.

"Jump." She whispered.

"Can you swim?" He quickly asked.

"No." She smiled and pulled both of them off the edge. The water felt fresh as it embraced Enjolras' body, but his senses came back to him when he didn't feel Éponine's hand. He rose to the surface and saw her beside him awkwardly paddling. He reached for her and found her waist. Bringing her close they both tried to catch their breath. Enjolras was shocked when she began laughing. He smiled at her shaking his head, but when the world came back to them both realized their situation. Her laughing subsided and his smile began to fade.

Enjolras' grip tightened and they stared at each other with questioning expressions. Éponine's hands, that lay on his shoulders, tightened as their breathing became synced. Enjolras could smell the scent of Fleur de lis, the lily that resided throughout Paris. Éponine's heart was racing at the sight of the deep blue eyes she was directly looking into. What is this? They both thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I am currently working on the next chapter. Thank you so so much once again for reading this! Apologies if they aren't interesting. I love asking question, because everyone has amazing answers! What do you think will happen next? What would you like to happen next? I'd gladly take in ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5- Rue Plumet

**A/N: Terribly sorry guys. The reason why I take so long in posting chapters is because I write them down first then I type them. Thank you guys for the sweet comments about my grandpa, I really did appreciate them. You guys are amazing! I will post two chapters this time so hope you guys like them. Making up for my absence. I promise these chapters are worth reading. Also, I really do love suggestions :) about what you guys want to happen and such because this story is ultimately for you guys. :) So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Rue Plumet**

The silence between them started to create a silent fear. Both were scrambling through their minds trying to find something that would break this sinister silence, but neither could find words. They both were entranced by touch, by smell, by these new senses neither of them had ever felt. Éponine opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" a French guard roared from the other side of the bridge. Enjolras didn't waste any time. He quickly pulled Éponine toward the edge. They had floated fairly close to it and the guard had failed to notice quickly enough and began running to the other side of the bridge. When they reached the edge, Éponine grabbed Enjolras' hand and pulled him.

"Follow me!" She yelled.

By the time the young guard reached the other side, the pair was already a good thirty feet away. They ran, letting the night air hit their soaked faces. Éponine pulled Enjolras through dark ally ways and lonely main roads, before he realized they had appeared in front of the Musain Café. As they stopped, they checked behind them and let out a sigh. Éponine slowly slipped her hand out of Enjolras' grip. They looked at each other and began laughing. Enjolras hadn't gone through such a rush for a long time, and the energy he was feeling made emotions, he usually kept hidden, come out. Éponine quieted down and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, the so called Marble Man has emotion." She teased. His laughing eventually subsided and a smile was left.

"Enjolras," he simply said. He noticed the confusion on her face and walked over extending his hand. "No more monsieur, call me Enjolras, or Marble Man. Whatever seems fit to you."

She giggled and nodded. "Enjolras is good, only if you do not call me mademoiselle. It's Éponine, or 'Ponine. Whatever is fit to you." He smiled and nodded. As she took his hand, he lightly tugged it up to his face and placed a soft kiss on her smooth tan skin. Their eyes never leaving each other's. Éponine cleared her throat and pulled her hand back slowly. Marius suddenly came to mind, and she imagined what it would be like if he kissed her hand in such a way. A quick frown passed through her face, but she quickly turned and began walking. Enjolras quietly caught up to her, a small smile still on his face.

"It is pretty late mon- Enjolras," Éponine said. "We should probably return to the flat." He nodded and continued walking.

* * *

"Enjolras!" Clara shouted for the third time. Enjolras jumped and looked at his sister who was standing next to him tapping her foot. This was the tenth time that his mind had wondered to the night before. It was nearly noon and the café was surrounded by chattering school boys planning and drinking.

Clara, Enjolras and Éponine had made their way to the Musain early in the morning. Éponine had taken her regular seat at the bar, and both Enjolras and Clara had begun creating tactics and speeches. The intense work did not prevent Enjolras from stealing quick glances to the gamine at the bar. As the school boys arrived it had been more difficult for Enjolras to glance at Éponine so he played the memory in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Clara continued. It was obvious she had become irritated.

"My apologies, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Enjolras explained. Her mouth dropped in disbelief.

"You stayed up reading, didn't you?" She shouted.

"Yes Clara, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Let's continue." He sighed and looked back down at his papers.

"Actually," Clara began. "If you let me go run an errand with Éponine, I will let the late night reading go." Clara stood nervously waiting for an answer. That name. Enjolras had to contain his smile, he had to concentrate on what really mattered. His revolution. He sighed and nodded. He needed Éponine away from him, at least during his meetings.

"Be careful," Enjolras warned. Clara smiled and patted her brother on the shoulder. She quickly made her way toward the brown dress gamine. Catching a quick glance, Enjolras saw a smiling Éponine pull Clara down the wooden stairs. Deep down, Enjolras regretted his decision, but he shoved it away and continued his work.

* * *

Clara finally pulled Éponine back to slow her down. " 'Ponine slow down," Clara laughed. "That bourgeois is not that important." Éponine turned to glare at Clara, but received a smirk in return.

"We need to try, Clara." Éponine sighed. "Maybe they took another main street, or an alley way so they could give more money?" Éponine herself did not even believe that, but it was all she could think of. How was she going to find someone she had only seen once around town?

" 'Ponine, her father was terrified of Inspector Javert, do you honestly think he is going to risk walking the streets?" Clara asked, crossing her arms. Éponine scratched her head looking around trying to ignore Clara's true statement.

As she was looking, a streak of blonde under a blue head shawl caught her attention. Éponine knew that gold hair from anywhere and smiled. The clever bourgeois could not resist trying to find Marius. Now she would be able to get the information she needed.

"No, maybe not her father, but the rebel daughter might sneak out and walk right to us." Éponine said pointing to the young girl.

Clara smiled and set a hand on her hip. "Well, well. The mademoiselle could really dress down." Éponine nodded knowing is wasn't a skill. Cosette, although strong, had gone through so much and dressing in that way, was more of a memory than a skill.

"I have a plan." Éponine said, turning to Clara.

* * *

Clara held back an eye roll as she slowly approached the young girl. Cosette had been looking the other way, hiding her face as best she could. If her father found out she had snuck away, she would never be able to see the outside again, and all her chances of seeing that wonderful school boy would be gone. Clara leaned on a brick pillar, watching the girl search the crowds. She was still unaware of the figure behind her.

"_Pardon_, mademoiselle," Clara spoke. The blonde beauty jumped and quickly turned. "I do believe this is no place for a young woman such as yourself." Clara crossed her arms and gave her the best fake smile she could.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must be going." Cosette's soft voice spoke out. Somehow it reminded Clara of a bird, an annoying one too.

"Your name is Cosette, true?" Clara continued as she stepped in front of the small figure.

The shock was inevitable, but she managed to answer. "_Oui_, how do you-" She began.

"I saw the commotion yesterday with Thenardier and your father. I was protecting a friend." Clara interrupted. She smiled and put out her hand. "I'm Clara, a revolutionary. You do not have to fear me, I am just a curious person and like I said before mademoiselle this is not a safe place for you."

"I realize that, but I'm looking for someone." Cosette explained. Clara held back a smirk and nodded.

"Pontmercy." Clara said. Cosette's eyes lit up and she scooted closer.

"Is that-" Cosette began asking.

"A school boy, yes." Clara assured. "How about I walk you home, and you can ask me about Pontmercy." Cosette quickly nodded and they began walking. Éponine followed quietly behind, making sure she wasn't seen. Listening into pieces of conversation.

"So, how do you know school boys?" Cosette asked.

"My brother is a school boy, he is also a revolutionary. So most of the school boys I know are involved in the revolution." Clara explained.

"And, how did you know who I was looking for?" Cosette continued to ask.

"Like I said before, I was there when Thenardier tried to rob you. I was not only protecting my friend, I was also looking for your school boy. Do not let my attire fool you mademoiselle. I am a woman and I know a lovestruck look when I see one." Clara said smiling at her. Turning a corner, a beautiful garden that was gated behind black iron bars, appeared. A house resided in the back hidden by all the vines and white flowers. Cosette walked up the gate and smiled at Clara.

"I've never seen anyone like him." Cosette said sighing. That ridiculous smile never leaving her face.

"Come out to your garden tonight." Clara advised. "I will take care of the rest. Well my friend and I will help." Cosette's smile widened and she embraced Clara tightly. She flinched and forced herself to embrace back. As Cosette let go, Clara looked around. "What is this place called?"

"Rue Plumet." Cosette said. Clara smiled and headed down the steps.

"Hope to see you soon, mademoiselle." Clara lied, as she walked away.

As she turned the corner, Éponine came out from a hidden alley. "The Rue Plumet," Éponine said, walking up to Clara. "How could I have never noticed. I walk by this place all the time."

Clara shrugged and took Éponine's hand smiling. "I told you yesterday we would buy you a new dress today."

"Clara, we have to tell monsieur Marius-" Éponine began.

"Oh, forget him for now. I told that bourgeois he would come tonight." Clara said, rolling her eyes. Éponine sighed and nodded in approval. Clara pulled Éponine all the way back to the Musain and took a good look at her.

"I can't see you in one of those high society doll dresses. This simple one you have fits you better. We just need to get it fixed up." Clara said walking around her. Éponine smiled and admired the fact that the rags would finally be turned into a proper dress. Maybe then monsieur Marius would look at her twice.

"Let's go." Clara told her as she began walking.

* * *

The shop was small from the outside, but inside all the walls held hundereds of dresses and suits Éponine usually saw bourgeois wearing. Her eyes couldn't set on one item, and her smile stretched out so wide, it actually began to hurt.

"Oh, good afternoon mademoiselle Clara." a chubby smiling woman greeted. Clara smiled at her and walked up to the wooden desk she was behind.

"Madame Victoria." Clara greeted back. "I've come to buy my friend a dress and possibly get this current one fixed." She looked at Éponine who held her head down, nervous of the looks she would receive.

"What a beautiful young woman," she heard the seamstress say. "Do not tell me this woman was living on these filthy streets." Éponine looked up surprised. She had never heard any stranger say she was beautiful. Especially with such honesty. Clara giggled and nodded.

"Éponine is a very tough girl." Clara stated. "She had to live on the streets from a very young age. I finally realized she didn't deserve that, so I opened up my flat to her." Éponine smiled at Clara, silently thanking her.

"Always giving mademoiselle." Victoria said smiling. She came around the desk holding a yellow strip and slowly started measuring Éponine. "You are in good hands, mademoiselle." She suddenly assured Éponine.

"Believe it or not, I used to be a gamine." The initial shock of the statement took over Éponine quickly. "Oh yes, I was about your age when mademoiselle Clara's mother found me. I had decided to head down to the docks, but like an angel, Madame Lily found me. I had been beaten by some men earlier that day so she took me to her home and healed me. She offered her home, natuarlly I refused so instead she gave me a job to pay for my room. I became the seamstress and with the extra money I was earning I was able to come to Paris and open this shop." Victoria looked at Clara and smiled. "You look so much like her, my dear."

Clara looked down and smiled. Clara's mother had changed the life of a simple gamine, and Clara planned to do the same. Éponine was special, and Clara knew she had appeared in her life for a reason.

"It is always nice to tell that story," Victoria said as she stood back up. "All the measurements are done, now we need to find you a dress."

"You don't happen to have a style like this one?" Clara said gesturing to the green and brown, slimmed down dress Éponine had been wearing. Victoria observed the dress and smiled. She headed to the back and came out holding a bundle of red cloth. She expanded it and Éponine gasped.

The dress was a warm red, nearly auburn. The sleeves were thin see through shoulder huggers. The corset was beaded up the middle of the abdomen with tiny swirls. The skirt flowed out in three layers each longer than the other making a beautiful waterfall effect. The dress was almost identical to hers, but to Éponine it was a thousand times more beautiful. Clara took it in her hands and smiled.

"It's her size, isn't it?" Clara asked, Éponine stayed completely still, entranced with the gem waving in front of her.

"Yes, it is." Victoria assured. "Like it was designed just for her. I never thought I would find an owner for that dress, which is why I sent all of them to the back. None of the women that come in here prefer a dress like this. Even if they did, none of them wear it's size."

Clara smirked and handed it to Éponine. "We're going to wash you up, and put you in this dress. Madame Victoria will take the one you're wearing and stitch it up." Before Éponine could protest, Clara pushed her to a bathroom in the back and closed the door.

* * *

Clara walked back to the desk and handed Victoria the torn green dress.

"How is monsieur Enjolras?" Victoria asked, taking the dress and laying it out into a big cement platform behind the desk. She began pouring water on it and slowly the filth from the streets began flowing out.

"He's his usual serious self, Madame." Clara sighed. "His revolution is his life, and doesn't make time for anything or anyone else. The only reason we are still close is because I'm just as involved as he is, but if I can make time for other things so can he." She leaned on the desk and fiddled with her fingers.

"Men will always put other things before life if they are passionate about it, it is just their being. If you two are still close, what do you mean he pushes away people? You do not mean love, do you mademoiselle?" Victoria asked curious.

"I do, but he has this ridiculous idea that love would distract him from his revolution. Madame, I know how this revolution could end, and I just want him to be happy." Clara explained, a sad expression spread out on her face.

"I understand, but you cannot push a woman at him. She must be the right girl." Victoria smiled.

"And how would I know that?" Clara asked shrugging.

"The way he acts when she's around. He will have a special sparkle in his eyes, a smile that can't subside, and of course he won't be his usual serious self. For monsieur Enjolras, this girl will be someone who could spend hours talking with him about France." Victoria explained, as she hung a now clean dress. Clara stood there thinking of all the information she had just heard. _Where could this girl be?_ She asked herself.

"You have spoken so much about monsieur Enjolras' love life, but what about yours?" Victoria asked. Clara was instantly brought back to the shop and she smiled.

"There was someone, but I do not know anymore." She confessed.

"Mademoiselle," Victoria smiled. "Who is the lucky man?" Clara looked down and her smile faded. _Lucky man?_ She thought. He doesn't even notice her presence. She has to fight for his attention. Throwing hatred and remorse toward him, but yet he still returns to his "love."

"No one," Clara corrected. "Maybe I am like Enjolras after all. Love for me is pointless."

"Mademoiselle, do not speak that way." Victoria said. She had stopped spreading out Éponine's dress and was now looking at Clara with a concerned look. "Love is the essence of life. Love drives you to do remarkable things. Take monsieur Enjolras for example, he started this amazing revolution because of his love for France. Or you, you've taken in a person and changed her life, you've given her hope because of your love for a friend."

The words circled Clara's head. She smiled and looked around the store, and a pair of brown calf high boots caught her attention. She picked them up and put them on Victoria's desk. She watched Victoria stitch and pull the delicate fabric and couldn't help but think of the man that now haunted her thoughts. A small voice suddenly appeared behind Clara.

"Um," Éponine had spoken. The red dress hugged her body tightly revealing the perfect thin curves she had. Her brown hair fell in wet ringlets and her skin finally glowed a shiny tan.

"You look stunning mademoiselle!" Victoria exclaimed. She had stood in shock. Clara walked up to Éponine and smiled.

"Every man will be looking twice at you. Even Pontmercy." She assured her. Éponine smiled and looked down at the dress. The three layers of soft cloth hid her feet and flowed down perfectly from the corset.

"Thank you." Éponine quietly said. Victoria continued to work on her torn dress.

"This will be ready soon." Victoria assure her. Éponine smiled and looked at Clara.

"We have time," Clara said. She walked over to the desk and grabbed the boots. "And these are yours." Éponine grabbed them and gasped. She observed them intensely and looked at Clara.

"They're perfect." Éponine smiled. "Clara, how can I ever repay you?"

"There's no problem, but I do need something." Clara said. "I need you to attend Victoria's ball. It is her son's birthday and well maybe if you go, you can help convince Enjolras to go as well."

"How can I convince him?" Éponine asked.

"Enjolras is still a gentleman, and if he is asked to do something from someone who he does not know that well, he will feel obligated to go." Clara smiled. Éponine shook her head giggling. Clara was so devious sometimes, but she knew that her intentions were good.

"Very well," Éponine agreed. "I will help."

* * *

Enjolras looked out the window. _Where is she?_ He asked himself. The dark sky taunted him. Both Clara and Éponine had not returned yet and he was beginning to worry. He didn't need this right now, and the noise of all the yelling and laughing was putting more stress on him.

"What's the matter Marius?" He heard Joly tease. "With that smile on your face, it seems as though you'vd met someone."

"She was beautiful," Marius began. "I hope to see her again. Hopefully Éponine finds her." Enjolras turned and saw the boys around him laughing. He began to get up.

"I am shocked Pontmercy." Grantaire laughed sitting in front of him. "You talk about battles to be won, and here he comes acting like Don Juan." Laughter roared and Enjolras slowly approached the group. He suppressed his anger and sat next to Marius.

"I hope you realize that the time is drawing near and times are getting worse. It is time to choose your priorities and drop the rich boy attitude Marius. Love does not play a role in our revolution, unless it is for France." Enjolras stood and was stopped by Marius.

"If you saw her you would understand." Marius began. "Those eyes, those lips. Maybe if you were there you would know how it feels to see your future in one burst of light. To know what true love feels like." Enjolras recognized all those feelings, but did not acknowledge them. He looked at Marius with a serious expression.

"Marius, I am happy for your found love, but you are no longer a child and there is a higher cause. Our personal lives do not matter, and do not assume I don't know what certain things feel like." Marius let go of his arm and sighed. Enjolras began to walk back, but heard footsteps up the stairs. He looked back and saw Clara appear with someone in a beautiful auburn dress behind her. Enjolras quickly held back a gasp. It was Éponine, in a new dress. Her smooth skin was clean and she wore a bright smile on her face. The minute she reached the top of the stairs, all eyes landed on her. Clara smiled and crossed her arms.

"Alright, get back to work." Clara ordered pushing through a crowd of school boys. Marius quickly ran up to Éponine and pulled her to the bar. Clara turned quickly and was about to follow, but Enjolras grabbed her arm.

"Clara, I need your help." Enjolras said.

"Very well." Clara said, walking over to their table.

"Clara!" Éponine called out. "Are you coming?" Clara and Enjolras looked up. She was at the head of the stairs and had Marius by the hand. Enjolras' cheeks began to burn. She had held his hand the same way just last night. Marius did not deserve that.

"I can't. Go with Marius, and Pontmercy bring her back." Clara ordered. He quickly nodded and pulled her down the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Enjolras asked annoyed.

"We found his beloved, Éponine is taking him to her." Clara explained. She had a sad expression on her face. Enjolras could feel the rage rising again, but he sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

Éponine quickly led Marius through the alley ways.

"In all my life, I have never seen a woman so beautiful. She's like the music of angels, the light of the sun!" Marius flaunted as he tried to catch his breath. Éponine flinched at his comments and held back the many tears that threatened to come out. As the Rue Plumet appeared she thought of leading him away from it, but she knew this would make him happy.

"We're here monsieur," She quietly said as she stopped. He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Éponine, thank you! You are the most wonderful friend I know. Finding my beloved, bringing me to her, I hope one day I could repay you in such a way." He said and turned to walk up to the gate. Her hands floated out, empty and alone as she imagined him placing a kiss on them. As he got farther away from her, she let herself be swallowed by the shadows and tears fell silently as she saw the blonde girl appear. Their eyes shined for one another, and Éponine wanted to look away, but couldn't. Her already fractured heart, finally gave way and fell apart. She took support on the wall behind her and looked down.

"He was never mine to loose." She whispered to herself. "Don't regret something that could not be. All these beautiful words will never be for you." She stood frozen, as they continued to whisper to each other.

"Cosette?" She heard a man's voice call out. The bourgeois quickly dropped her white handkerchief and disappeared. Marius picked it up, a bright smile never leaving his face. Without a second glance he sprinted off. Éponine stood their in disbelief, the silence taunting her. _He left me_, she thought to herself. She walked out from the shadows and looked at an empty alley, where her beloved once stood. He was gone, not even caring if she needed him. She was truly alone, or so she thought.

"Who is this hussy?" A raspy voice called out. Éponine froze and her shattered heart dropped.

"It's your brat Éponine. What in the bloody hell is she doing here?" On of the gang members said. She felt a strong tug on her arm and she yelped. Her father's evil grin appeared and she was surrounded by the whole gang.

"Well, well. Abandoned already you little brat?" He taunted. "You're lucky, I'm not here for you. Run off, we've got a job to do." Her eyes widened. They were here to rob the Rue Plumet. She had to stop them, because if anything happened to Cosette, her Marius would be devastated. As Thenardier began to walk away she took hold of his arm.

"Wait! I know this house. You won't find anything, they live ordinary lives, Papa." She stated. Praying silently that her father would believe her. He turned and pulled her roughly toward him.

"You've got gall little miss. Now go on before you regret something and do not interfere! It's your last chance." Thenardier warned and pushed her away. Éponine began to panic running in front of him.

"Papa, no please!" She begged. Thanrdier just pushed her aside and continued walking. She finally realized the only way she could save Cosette. "I'm going to scream. I'll warm them!" She threatened.

The crew froze and Thenardier quickly went up to her. "I hear one scream and you'll regret it!" He shouted.

* * *

Clara tapped her fingers on the table as she looked at the staircase. Enjolras could tell she was growing impatient. The café was half empty already and there was no sign of Marius and Éponine. Suddenly footsteps were heard and Clara stood. Marius sprinted in smiling and holding a white piece of cloth in his hands. Clara looked behind him, but no one ever entered. Enjolras's eyes widened and he knew Clara had lost it.

"Pontmercy!" She shouted. The café went quiet and she walked up to him. Marius turned to her with a pathetic smile and nodded.

"Yes?" He asked. Clara crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Where is Éponine?" She asked. His face went pale and he looked down. Clara knew the answer and rage took over her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him roughly into the wall. "You fool!" She screamed.

"Thenardier is looking for her! She is in danger and you forget her! Take your head out of your ass for once, you inconsiderate buffoon!" She continued. Enjolras quickly ran up and pulled her away.

"Clara try and relax." Enjolras ordered, but it was no use.

"No! This poor excuse for a man just put Éponine in danger, and for what? For a pathetic little blonde haired bourgeois!" She shouted as she took the handkerchief and threw it on the ground. "You'll regret this Marius, I promise you that!"

Out of nowhere a blood drenching scream echoed through the air. Everyone froze and Clara's heart dropped. "Éponine." She whispered.

"Everyone follow me!" Clara ordered. The group of school boys ran down the stairs following the revolutionary siblings. When they reached the Rue Plumet, Éponine was on her knees, surrounded by a group of men. Thenardier had her by her brown hair and swung a back hand. The slap echoed through all the alley. Éponine fell on her side and covered her face.

"Please Papa!" She begged. Her weak voice was barely audible. Clara ran in front of her and took the next slap.

"Clara!" Enjolras shouted. The school boys quickly lifted their guns and surrounded the crew. Thenardier lifted his hands a froze. Enjolras went up to Clara, but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine, check on Éponine." She ordered. Enjolras nodded and quickly kneeled down next to the curled up Éponine. Her small body was shaking and Enjolras gently lifted her to her feet.

"You're safe Éponine." He assured her as he held her up tight. The school boys held their guns steady. Clara stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"Now you see what could happen if you try to hurt her." Clara warned. Thenardier glared at Clara and nodded. "Don't put your hands on her again." Enjolras looked down and saw the pain in the young gamine's eyes. The fear she wore when she looked at her father. This man, who was supposed to be her protector, her safe haven, had just beat her. Enjolras tightened his grip and felt her trembling body slowly relax.

"Go." Clara ordered, pointing into the alley as the school boys stepped aside. Thenardier and his crew made a dash for it and Clara turned to Éponine. "How's your cheek?"

"It could be worse." Éponine's small voice said. She looked up at Enjolras and showed him a broken smile. He slowly let her go and gave her a smile back. Clara observed the actions they were portraying and became confused. That look, Enjolras had never smiled in that way. Looking back at Clara, Éponine embraced her tightly.

"Thank you." She said through tears. Those thoughts left Clara's mind and she smiled. As Éponine let go, she looked at the Les Amis de L'ABC and smiled. "Thank you for helping me, I feel blessed for having friends like you. _Vive la France._" They smiled and gave her a bow.

Enjolras felt his heart flutter, but used his mental strength to push the feeling away. He wanted to save these feelings for tonight. The only time he let himself go free, before he returned to his revolution. He sighed and walked up to his friends.

"We've had a long day," he began. "We will continue this meeting tomorrow, and like how mademoiselle Éponine perfectly put it: _Vive la France._" They nodded and each made their way home, except for one school boy standing a few feet away from Enjolras. _Marius._

He made his way toward them, but Clara stood in front of him and out of nowhere threw him a right hook to his cheek. As he fell to the floor Éponine yelped and ran to his side. Enjolras pulled his sister back as Éponine helped Marius sit up.

"Clara, what is the matter with you?" Éponine asked shocked. Clara rubbed her knuckles and sighed.

"I told you, you would regret abandoning Éponine." Clara said, shaking her brother off. "Don't protect him Éponine, he's just as heartless as Thenardier." Éponine helped Marius to his feet and looked down. She couldn't face her beloved, so she walked up to Clara.

"Let's just go, please." She begged. "Someone might call the guards."

"Éponine I'm sorry." She suddenly heard Marius spit out. "Please, forgive me."

The pain was becoming too much and tears began to fall. Enjolras noticed the trickle of shiny liquid on her bruised face and quickly took Clara's arm.

"Clara, that's enough, let's go." He ordered. Clara finally noticed the state Éponine was in and nodded.

"Go home, Marius." Enjolras said. "We'll deal with this another day."

"But-" Marius started.

"Now!" Enjolras shouted. He couldn't control his reaction and cleared his throat. Clara looked at him and could not figure out what was different about the man standing to the side of her. Éponine was looking at him shocked. Marius sighed and walked away.

"Come on 'Ponine." Clara said softly and began to lead her away. Enjolras followed closely behind, now aware of what dangers followed this young woman. He watched every aching step she took and silently vowed he would never let her go through this pain again. If her father was not her protector, then he would be.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next one will be up in a few! **


	6. Chapter 6- The Ball

**A/N: I think you guys will enjoy this Chapter! ;) I made sure I really made it up to you. If it seems rushed, it is because this takes place in such a short period of time. The action is going to start soon, so I need Enjolras and Éponine to reach a level of friendship then romance before the barricade arises. :) Also, I hope you like the newly introduced couple in this Chapter. I know I ship it! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Ball.**

As they entered the flat Clara sighed and touched the side of her face. The slap she had taken was beginning to bruise. Both Enjolras and Éponine could tell she was exhausted. Éponine squeezed her hand and Clara looked at her.

"Put cold water on it. That will help with the swelling. Then go rest, I can handle myself from here. I'm used to it." Éponine assured her. Clara sighed and smiled. She looked at Enjolras and embraced him quickly. She could feel that her brother was different, and she had an inkling it had to do with Éponine. Deep inside she knew it was an attraction, but for her it was hard to believe, so she let it go. Almost.

"I will see you two in the morning." Clara said and let her brother go. She smiled to herself as she slowly disappeared into the hallway. Éponine looked at Enjolras, he smiled and put out his hand. Éponine slowly placed her palm in his and he led her outside. They made their way to a small garden to the side of the flat. Sweet silence lingered as they sat down on a marble bench, looking out into the lonely street, through the safety of the gates.

"Enjolras?" Éponine quietly asked. He looked at her and noticed she was looking at him with a collected stare. Possibly thinking of what she would say next. "Thank you. Not just for helping me, but for comforting me. You can't know how much that means to me."

Enjolras stared at her before nodding. "But I do know what it means. Seeing the one person in your life who is supposed to protect you, be the one person that causes all the pain, made me realize you haven't felt protected in such a long time. I'm grateful we arrived on time." He saw the silent tears forming and she looked forward. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

She looked down and shrugged. "What is there to talk about? It has been years since my Papa has shown any love toward me, it is why I'm so in love with monsieur Marius." Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. She looked at him and nodded. "My whole life is full of fear. Not just from my father, although he is the cause of most of it. There are so many others. Do not get me wrong, I do not want anyone's pity, but when I met monsieur Marius that day Clara saved me, aside from her, he was the only person who was truly kind to me. He was the first man who made me feel safe and I knew he was the one. Or so I believed." She looked down and sighed. Enjolras carefully took in what she had just shared and looked forward.

"And you've never believed there could be another man out there, that could make you feel the same way?" He looked at her anxiously. "Someone who may also return your feelings?" His heart began racing as she looked at him.

"If he is out there, I have not met him yet." Éponine said and shrugged. "At least, that is what I believe."

"I see," Enjolras responded. Éponine gave him a smile and sighed. "We should do this more."

"Do what?" She asked curious. He pointed to the both of them.

"Sit and just talk. I mean we are going to be living together, we might as well get to know each other. How about for a couple more nights instead of touring Paris, we sit here and talk about ourselves." He smiled at her, and the heavy air lifted off her shoulders, filling her with better emotions. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," She said and suddenly straightened up. "Oh! I almost forgot. Clara asked me to ask you for something." Enjolras raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"And what is that?" He asked. She looked down and began to fiddle with the thin fabric of her dress.

"I met Madame Victoria today, and well her son's birthday is coming up. Would you like to go? I imagine you do not like going, and Clara believed if I asked you, I would be able to convince you." Éponine nervously awaited his answer. He nodded and let out a quiet laugh.

"I will attend," Enjolras assured. "I will just dread the dancing."

"I will too." Éponine laughed. "Well, I believe I might go to bed now." She stood causing Enjolras to spring up. He nodded and led her back inside.

"Thank you, Enjolras." Éponine said as she headed to the hallway.

"You're welcome, Éponine." He said in return. Énolras watched as she disappeared into the dark hallway.

* * *

In the Musain, the usual planning continued. Clara tried to cover her bruise with a side braid. Although it wasn't working, the simple look was catching someone's attention. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was intrigued at the information in front of her. The way her hazel eyes shined when she smiled. Even the way her voice went up eight octaves when she was excited. Every single word, gesture, and look made this man want her more every day. He silently watched her as she went through papers, speaking sternly to her brother, like she was the older sibling.

"Monsieur?" He suddenly heard. He quickly turned and noticed the young gamine still sitting next to him. "Are you alright, monsieur?" Éponine asked.

He smiled at her and put his bottle down. "Perfectly fine mademoiselle, thank you. I just need another drink." Grantaire assured her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"So monsieur," She began, with a cheeky smile on her face. "When are you planning to tell Clara you've fallen for her?" Grantaire nearly spit out the alcohol he had drank. He gave the gamine a shocked look and put his bottle down.

"Yes, monsieur. I could tell." Éponine continued. "People seem to underestimate the street rat's abilities to see the unseen, but do not worry it is not obvious to anyone else." She quietly assured him. He smiled at her and scoffed in amazement.

"What gave it away?" He asked, as he observed his dirt filled hands.

"They way you look at her. It remind me of how my father used to look at my mother. It is how monsieur Marius looks at his beloved Cosette. It's a distinct look, and you have got it." Éponine smiled looking at him.

"Well what do you know." Grantaire laughed surprised, picking up his black bottle again. Éponine scooted closer to him and slowly took the bottle out of his hands. She took a small sip and set it on her lap.

"So, what is stopping you?" Éponine asked. Grantaire sighed and laid his elbow on the bar top, looking out into the crowded café.

"Many things, mademoiselle." He said. "This revolution, Enjolras, he would never approve, and most importantly . . . her." He looked at Éponine and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would she be stopping you?" Éponine asked, but then remembered what he had told her a few days ago. "You believe she doesn't feel the same way."

"_Exactement_, mademoiselle." He assured. With a sad expression on his face, he sighed. Éponine thought silently. A bright smile appeared on her face. Two days ago, she had convinced Enjolras to attend tonights party. Being successful, maybe she could do the same now.

"Monsieur," she turned to him. "How would you like to accompany us to a party?" Grantaire raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Do you mean Madame Victoria's?" He asked. "She is Jean Pouvaire's mother, the whole _Amis de L'ABC_ will be there. I hear even Enjolras will be there." Éponine was shocked to know that the relation with Madame Victoria was that close, but she nodded.

"Yes, I convinced him a few nights back." Éponine stated. "Most importantly, Clara will be there." Grantaire smiled and took the glass bottle from her lap.

"Yes, I know. Why wouldn't she be? Everyone knows she's completely fallen for Pouvaire." He said bitterly. Éponine's shocked look appeared once more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clara had never mentioned Jean, but now that she noticed Clara did always stay close to him.

"He's the true romantic of the group, and although Clara tries to deny it, she is soft for those things. Pouvaire has always gotten the woman, he's the tender version of Enjolras. After Enjolras, he is the trophy for the women to win." Grantaire took a drink and turned his back to the café. Éponine gave him a sad look and turned to face him.

"You're wrong, monsieur." She stated. "Clara is not so shallow. Do not get me wrong, monsieur Jean looks like a true gentleman, but that does not mean he takes your chance at wooing Clara. Not all the women fall for him. I did not fall for him. Do not give up so easily, monsieur." Éponine softly patted him on the shoulder and he smiled at her.

" 'Ponine!" Clara called as she walked over. "We have to pick up our dresses for tonight. Unfortunately we cannot stay long to speak with Madame Victoria. We have to leave so many things finished today, in order to be able to make it to the party." She sighed and placed her hands in her pockets. Éponine stood and smiled.

"Well, how about you stay and monsieur Grantaire accompanies me? I will pick up the dresses and bring them back here." Clara looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement.

"Just take care. Grantaire, make sure she comes back._ Do not_ make the same mistake as Pontmercy because you saw what happened." Clara warned. Grantaire nodded and stood. Clara snatched the bottle from him. "Don't you ever stop drinking?"

As she walked away, the bottle was thrown out the window making him laugh in disbelief. Éponine shook her head smiling and imagined what their relationship would be like. She was sure of one thing, Clara would be good for this man.

As they exited, both Clara and Enjolras watched them closely. Enjolras was the first to notice their growing friendship and began to worry. Could a woman like Éponine fall for someone such as Grantaire? He quickly pushed aside those thoughts and continued working. Clara had a harder time pushing those thoughts aside, only the sound of Jean Pouvaire brought her back. He stood next to her, showing her a speech he had written. She smiled at the beautiful words on the page. Clara could understand why so many women flaunted over him, but she herself was more in love with his writing. She stayed close to him to see what she could learn from his writing. Although, she knew among all these school boys there were misunderstandings on her intentions. Silently, she even feared Jean himself took their close friendship the wrong way.

_This celebration tonight, might be interesting._ She thought to herself.

* * *

As they approached the store Éponine looked at Grantaire and smiled. "We should get you a nice suit, monsieur." She happily suggested.

Grantaire scoffed and looked down as if saying. "I look fine." Éponine shook her head and pushed the door open. From behind the counter, a familiar figure stood smiling.

"Mademoiselle Éponine." Victoria greeted. "Oh, and monsieur Grantaire. What a surprise seeing you here." He bowed toward her and closed the door. Éponine smiled at her and walked up to the desk.

"Good evening, Madame." Éponine greeted back. "We're here to pick up the desses and perhaps find him a suit for tonight."

She nodded and went to the back. As they waited Éponine thought.

"I've never seen Clara in a dress." She stated. Grantaire smiled and shrugged.

"I prefer her every other day, but she doesn't fail to look beautiful in one." He admitted. Éponine smiled and noticed that Madame Victoria had come back in the room. She was carrying a brown box and a folded blue suit.

"I found him a perfect one. You were going to buy it a few years back, but never came around to do it." Madame Victoria said smiling. As she unfolded the suit, Éponine's eyes lit up. The navy blue coat and trousers held circular designs that covered it up and down. Under was a perfect dressy shirt with no tie.

"It's perfect." Éponine said looking at Grantaire. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll take it." He assured, paying the seamstress.

"I'm glad you will be attending tonight, monsieur." Madame Victoria said. He nodded and took the now boxed up suit. As they exited the store Éponine froze looking across the street.

"We should go back to the Musain." Éponine quickly suggested, but the menacing figure, in the tall hat was already making his way over.

"Mademoiselle?" Grantaire said concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked, but then noticed the man walking up to them.

"_Bonjour_, lovely lady." Montparnasse greeted with an evil grin. "You know you can't scare me off so easily." Éponine scooted back and looked to the floor. "Buying new clean dresses and bathing does not change the fact that you are dirt from the streets, and you belong to me." As he reached for her, Grantaire shoved him away and pointed a small revolver to his face. Éponine gasped and pulled him back.

"Leave, before you regret approaching us." Grantaire warned. Montparnasse glared and walked away slowly. Grantaire turned and saw Éponine relax. Smiling at her, he put his gun away and led her back to the café, As they entered the café, everyone was slowly exiting, assuring Jean Pouvaire they would see him tonight. Clara was helping Enjolras clean up until she looked up and noticed Éponine. She smiled and finished cleaning. Walking up with her brother she crossed her arms and smiled at them.

"Well, well." She began. "I believe I underestimated you Grantaire. She is in one piece, and I thank you for that. Perhaps next time I will have more faith in you." He scoffed and looked at Éponine, who smiled. They decided to keep the unfortunate event they encountered between them.

"Yes, Clara." Éponine agreed. "Monsieur Grantaire is a real gentleman." Enjolras eyed the two and tried to hide the hint of jealousy appearing on his face. Clara rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." She said taking the box from Éponine. "Let's head home. We must start getting ready for the party." Éponine nodded and turned to Grantaire. She curtsied and smiled.

"I will see you tonight, monsieur." She offered. As he nodded, she pointed to the box he had under his right arm. "That suit is going to look _très magnifique._" He laughed and nodded once more.

"I hope so, mademoiselle." He teased. Clara made her way to the stairs with Enjolras behind. They froze as they saw the school boy take Éponine's small hand and place a kiss on it. Enjolras had clenched his fist in order to hide the anger on his face. Éponine made her way down the stairs, but Clara and Enjolras decided not to ask or say anything to her. Clara, by the time they arrived at the flat, had completely pushed it aside and began concentrating on getting her and Éponine ready. As she went into the restroom to prepare everything, Enjolras was left in the company of the young gamine. He sighed and made his way over to his desk. Éponine looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is something the matter?" She asked approaching his desk.

"I was unaware you were close to Grantaire." He simply stated. Éponine shrugged and nodded.

"I've had the opportunity to get to know him. It has surprised me to know how much he has to share. Though, it saddens me that his addiction suppresses the great man he is." She confessed. Enjolras nodded and smiled, feeling relieved she did not show that puppy love smile she wore when she spoke about Marius. Sudden memories began to fill his head. The past two days, Marius has tried to apologize to her, without success. Enjolras also noticed she hadn't mentioned her beloved in two days. That still didn't prove she had stopped caring for him.

"I noticed that Marius has stopped trying to apologize." He carefully said. Her smile stayed present and she nodded.

"I forgave him." She said. Enjolras was shocked that he did not notice. "I realized that I do not win anything by pushing him away. If I can't have him romantically then I want him as a friend."

Enjolras understood, but knew her feeling were still there, not as strong, but still there. Clara entered the room and smiled.

"Let's get you ready." She said leading her to the restroom. "You should do the same Enjolras." She ordered. He smiled and entered his currently occupied room.

* * *

As the sun set, Enjolras waited in black trousers and a white dressy shirt covered by a red suit top. He sighed and looked toward the wooden door of the restroom. Suddenly the door creaked open and a woman, Enjolras knew too well walked out. Clara was completely changed, and Enjolras never got used to seeing her dressed like a normal woman. She wore a beautiful light brown and green dress. The neckline sat just below her shoulders, and a shiny black ribbon hugged her now small corset-held waistline. The puffed up sleeves covered all her arms down until her actual wrists. Enjolras began to notice all the bright designs of blue and green peacock feathers, covering the whole dress. The skirt of the dress was slightly puffed almost sprouting out of the corset. Her strong exposed neck and upper chest held a simple necklace that shined with emeralds, their mother had left her. Clara's glowing light brown hair was braided loosely to the side, leaving the hair at the top of her head slightly puffed up in soft waves.

Enjolras never denied his sister was beautiful, but this look, although breathtaking, was not her. She smiled at him and lifted her dress to reveal her regular brown ankle high laced boots. He let out a laugh and shook his head. She couldn't resist. Slowly the curiosity of seeing their guest began to fill Enjolras' mind. Although, he showed no interest on the outside. He then heard slow footsteps behind Clara. When he caught sight of her, Enjolras had to hold his breath.

Éponine walked shyly into the sitting room wearing a half slimmed down black and white dress. The neckline sat perfectly on her shoulders leading down to a heart shaped cleavage. The corset revealed her tiny waist, which was covered by a white ribbon. The skirt of the dress was smaller than Clara's skirt, covering her feet. The dress was mainly black, but was covered with designs of white vines covered in many leaves, with three white stripes parallel to the vertical vines. Her brunette locks were in a loose bun, leaving the hair on her head to puff up slightly in waves just like Clara's. Her exposed neck wore a simple white ribbon, and her upper chest was glowing and bare. Enjolras reminded himself to breath and cleared his throat. Éponine smiled at him and looked at Clara.

"How did I do?" Clara asked in excitement. Enjolras smiled at her and nodded.

"You did amazingly well, dear sister." He said as he walked over to them. "Now, can I escort you two beautiful women to the party?"

"Knowing Jean, it will be more like a ball." Clara teased as she took her brothers arm. Éponine slowly took his arm and a sudden spark appeared that caused them to look at each other. Enjolras quickly looked forward and led them out of the flat.

* * *

Jean Pouvaire's home was a regular bourgeois home. Éponine looked up at the mansion, and received a burst of faith. Madame Victoria had once been a gamine like her, and she had been saved. She had been given a free life. Éponine did not care for the massive house, or the nice dresses, or even the money. She wanted a free life away from the danger and fear that followed her.

The home was lit up, letting them know it was alive with music and people. As they entered, the ballroom was truly glowing. Pairs of people were already dancing on the shiny beige tiles.

"Enjolras, Clara!" They heard suddenly. They spotted Jean walking over in a nice black suit with his proud revolution badge, just like Enjolras. When he approached them he shook Enjolras' hand and placed light kisses on the two women's hands.

"Congratulations on your birthday, monsieur." Éponine politely greeted. He thanked her and turned to Clara.

"You look stunning." He charmed. She smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, Jean." She said. "You look stunning yourself, but watch what you say. I brought the sibling this year." She teased pulling lightly at Enjolras' arm. Enjolras smirked and looked forward. Jean smiled and put out his hand.

"Can I ask for this dance?" He smiled and Clara took his hand. They disappeared into the crowd of waltzing people. Éponine prayed Grantaire was not there yet, but that worry soon disappeared when she noticed her and Enjolras were now alone.

"We should find a table." He suggested quietly. Éponine nodded and they quickly found a free table. It was next to the bar and she suddenly saw a familiar blue suit sitting on a brown stool.

"Monsieur Grantaire?" Éponine called. As he turned, he smiled and walked up to her. She smiled and slowly took the bottle from his hand. "Try not to drink tonight. For her" She whispered.

Grantaire smiled. "You look beautiful, mademoiselle." He complimented. "Does she?" he whispered. Éponine nodded. Enjolras stood back up and greeted him.

"I'm glad you made it Enjolras. Where is Clara?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras smiled and looked toward the dance floor.

"Jean asked her to dance, but here they come." He assured. Éponine smiled when she saw Grantaire's face light up. Grantaire could not look away from the light brown haired beauty. She walked up to them at Jean Pouvaire's arm and the boiling jealousy began to rise up in him.

"Well, look who cleaned up. You are looking stunning tonight, Grantaire." Clara complimented. He smiled at her and shurgged.

"Mademoiselle Éponine insisted. Thank you for your kind words, you look very beautiful yourself." He complimented back. Éponine saw Clara blush. In that moment she instantly knew that Jean was not a problem. She now knew Clara was just as in love with Grantaire. She made Éponine doubt, but Éponine knew that look all to well. Although, now the problem would be the obvious feelings Jean had for Clara. They were not as strong as Clara's, but they were still there.

"Enjolras, your sister is _fantastique_ on the dance floor." Jean suddenly said. "Did you teach her?"

Clara finally pulled her eyes away from Grantaire and smiled. "I taught him." Enjolras scoffed and sat back at the table.

"Well I must go and greet other guest." Jean said as he turned to Clara. "Hopefully I will have the honor of one more dance tonight?" Clara nodded and he walked off.

Éponine took a seat next to Enjolras and Grantaire next to Éponine. Clara sat on the other side of Enjolras and they were brought food.

"Jean seems to fancy you, quite a lot." Grantaire teased. Éponine nudged him and shook her head. He shrugged and looked at Clara. "I am just pointing it out."

Clara glared at him, but suddenly smiled. "Well, you fancy Enjolras and I do not go around pointing that out, do I?" Éponine covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Grantaire's jaw dropped in shock and silence took over the table. Clara kept a snarky smile on her face and Grantaire found himself falling even more for her.

"Clara, please." Enjolras said annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"I believe monsieur Grantaire simply looks up to your brother. He fancies another and it is not a man." Éponine said smiling. Grantaire smiled at her and nodded. Enjolras looked from Éponine to Grantaire with a serious expression.

"Is that so?" Clara scoffed. Éponine nodded and nudged Grantaire advising him to speak.

"I too can love, Clara." Grantaire assured her. Clara pretended to nod uninterested.

"As long as you do not turn into Marius Pontmercy, there is no problem here." She said looking out into the dance floor. Éponine wanted to laugh at the obvious jealousy, but eyed Grantaire and gestured to Clara. He nodded and walked to her putting out his hand.

"Please give me the honor of this dance." He said smiling at her. Clara took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. As they began to move to the music, Clara was more interested in another topic.

"So, who is the unfortunate bourgeois?" She asked as they waltzed in sync. Grantaire smiled.

"She's not a bourgeois, and I believe you made it clear that you were not interested." He teased. Clara glared as they slid their foot out and both jumped their feet into third position.

"What if I am? Would there be a problem?" She snarked back. They separated and walked in a circle, never leaving each other's eyes. Grantaire put out his hand and Clara curled into him.

"No." He said and twirled her out. "You can ask if you wish." Clara twirled in front of him and they began stepping toward each other then away repeatedly. Grantaire had his hands behind his back, and Clara held her dress firmly.

"Well then who is she?" She asked.

"She is beautiful, smart, strong and a close friend." He said smiling. They turned full circle and continued coming together then separating.

"I knew it. It is Éponine. You would do good to spare her. She needs a normal man. A sane man." She ordered. Grantaire started laughing and they stopped dancing. "What is so funny?" She snarled.

"The fact that you believe I'm in love with mademoiselle Éponine." Grantaire said as he began circling her.

"Well, if not her then who?" She asked. He pulled her arm twisting her toward him until they were chest to chest. Looking at each other, her bright hazel eyes were wide and glossy, and his were full of intensity and charm.

"It is you." He said boldly.

* * *

Éponine had been sitting quietly next to Enjolras and already five gentlemen had asked for a dance. Each politely rejected until finally the sixth made Enjolras wonder. Once Éponine politely refused, Enjolras leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"Don't you want to dance, Éponine?" He asked. "Or is it Marius?" She sighed and was about to say something, but changed her mind.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" She asked, waiting anxiously. Enjolras nodded and led her outside. Around the back, the Pouvaire's had a beautiful, and quiet garden with knee high bushes making a maze leading to a marble fountain in the middle. As they walked, Éponine never slipped her hand out of his arm.

"I cannot dance." She quietly confessed. "Although it would be nice to dance with monsieur Marius, it is not him. I never learned how to dance. Actually, I preferred to learn how to read and write over dancing so I lost the opportunity to learn." Enjolras smiled down at her. She never failed to impress him, and was glad she was here with him than inside with Grantaire.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Enjolras asked. She nodded looking up at him. "Is Grantaire, um, courting you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Monsieur Grantaire is a wonderful friend, but I do not feel that way toward him and neither does he." She assured. Enjolras nodded, but was rejoicing on the inside. "He _is_ in love, though." She said.

"With who? Grantaire has never focused on one woman." Enjolras chuckled. Éponine giggled and nodded in agreement.

"But there is always that one woman that is different and special in his eyes. For monsieur Grantaire it was a woman unlike any woman he had ever chased after." Éponine explained. "For you it is no woman at all, because you're different. You are a leader. France is your love. A leader is a slave to the people, just like a normal man is a slave to the woman he loves."

Enjolras nodded, but soon realized he was not so different than any other man. He was in love with France, his Patria which was unique to any woman, but Éponine was turning out to be everything France was. Could she be his different attraction because she brought a physical aspect to what he was fighting for? His revolution _did_ run on love, the love for the people. Enjolras had found that to him, Éponine was the people. He had truly fallen for what he was fighting for. As they arrived to the fountain, he looked down at her and heard a soft waltz begin to play inside.

"Would you like me to teach you how to dance?" He suddenly asked. Éponine looked up at him and smiled. She nodded and he bowed taking out his hand to her. She curtsied and took it hesitantly. He gently pulled her towards him putting her left hand and on his shoulder and taking her right hand in his left. He softly put his right hand on her back, lifting her left arm on top of his right arm.

"Well, first you need to relax. It is going to be a little difficult to guide you." Enjolras chuckled. Éponine nodded and smiled.

**(A/N: This next part is something new I want to try. Each paragraph will be switching from Clara and Grantaire to Enjolras and Éponine. They are doing the exact same dance, so when it switches in a middle of a dance move the actual move won't change, only the characters will. Let's see if I can do this right haha. Enjoy ;))**

Clara looked at Grantaire in shock and stepped away from him. Clara processed what she had just heard and began to smile. Grantaire put out his hand and she slowly took it.

"One foot in front and then together." Enjolras whispered as he gently pulled her forward and back. She smiled and looked at their feet, interested at how they moved so perfectly in sync. "And out and turn." Enjolras stepped back and they extended their arms.

Clara twirled in, under Grantaire's arm and returned chest to chest. Their eyes never leaving each other's eyes. They spun together around the dance floor. Making the skirt of Clara's dress twirl out. The smile on her face never disappearing, as she looked at him with admiration.

Éponine giggled as she locked eyes with him and a small smile appearing on his face. Enjolras twirled her elegantly around the fountain. She felt as if her feet lifted from the ground.

Clara stretched out and slowly twirled in and was embraced from behind. Turning her head, she could feel the warm breath on her neck and she looked at him.

Éponine held her breath as she felt Enjolras' hand on her stomach. Their right hands extended out, intertwined and she looked up at him from behind. The distant smell of river water came to her mind and memories came flooding in making her smile. Enjolras turned her and they were once again chest to chest. His hand on her back pulled her closer.

The other dancing couples blurred and as Clara slipped her hand out of Grantaire's hand, it found his smooth cheek and his hand found her waist. Their breathing began to sync and he brought her closer and placed his right hand on the small of her back.

The world stopped for Éponine, even her feet. She couldn't understand the tingling in her arms, the warmth at the pit of her stomach. It brought her back to the moment Enjolras held her in Rue Plumet, making her feel completely safe for the first time in such a long time. His green eyes glowed in the candlelight around them. She stared at his lips, wanting them for the first time. She couldn't even believe it herself, they had only known each other a week. How did this man sneak into her heart? Her heart. The shattered feeling was gone. Did he heal her? Was he the man she had been looking for?

Clara slowly leaned in and her heart began racing. Grantaire could not believe the woman he had been in love with had loved him back. He leaned down and could smell the aroma of roses reaching for him. Clara could not believe he had noticed her all along. All the times she had admired him quietly weren't for nothing. He had loved her, and she was about to know what it felt like to truly have him.

Éponine couldn't stop herself, but she noticed Enjolras wasn't stopping her. She noticed that he too was leaning closer and they could feel each other's slow breaths embracing their faces. For once, the name Marius never came to Éponine's mind. It had been replaced with a name she never believed she would love the sound of. _Enjolras._ Enjolras himself could not believe she was inches away from giving him what he wanted to feel in the past week. Her sweet lips. Could she possibly feel the same way he has been feeling? Could she really be choosing him? He wanted her to choose him, but was too afraid to admit it.

Clara closed her eyes and the soft lips of Grantaire touched hers and she quickly melted into his arms. She was shocked to find out that the taste of alcohol did not reside on his lips. It was a sweet taste, that drew her in more. The kiss seemed everlasting, though she knew it was short and tender. When she opened her eyes she saw a smiling Grantaire and leaned her forehead on his smiling.

"I thought you wanted a sane man." He said. She caressed his cheek.

"I said Éponine needed a sane man." Clara corrected.

"What about you?" Grantaire asked softly gliding his hand over her hand on his shoulder.

"You know I am not sane myself. I have always wanted you." She assured and gave him a light kiss on his nose. He smiled and embraced her.

Éponine closed her eyes and could feel Enjolras getting near. She tightened the grip on her shoulder and waited. Enjolras leaned down and his forehead touched hers and he tilted his head sideways.

"Enjolras?" They heard a male voice say. Their eyes sprung open and they pulled apart. Marius was standing at the exit of the maze, squinting his eyes. Éponine did not dare look at Enjolras, and waited for Marius to make his way over to them.

"You came." Marius stated surprised. He suddenly locked eyes with Éponine. "Éponine?" He said even more shocked. She smiled as his eyes examined her breathtaking appearance. "You look different. It is a good look for you." He exclaimed and smiled. She thanked him and took the risk to look up at Enjolras. He wore a serious face. "What are you two doing out here?" Marius asked causing Éponine to freeze. Enjolras sighed and looked away.

"I was teaching her to dance. She is a quick learner." He said. "Now, I think I am going to be heading back inside. Excuse me." Éponine watched him walk away without looking back. She became confused and imagined herself chasing after him, but inside she knew she could never do it.

"Would you like to dance?" Marius suddenly asked. At first she didn't hear him, but she quickly recovered and nodded. Walking back inside, she found herself searching for Enjolras and found him at their table speaking to Clara and Grantaire. She could tell he was becoming irritated, though she didn't know why.

Marius led her to the dance floor and the music began. She tried to concentrate on her steps and the fact that her once beloved Marius was embracing her in a fairytale-like ballroom. She realized she had changed in just one week, and looking at Marius she found no affection toward him. Looking at Marius, she knew that he had found his future in Cosette, and Éponine might have found hers in someone else. For the first time, she felt the need to break away from Marius' grip and run to Enjolras.

"Enjolras no!" She heard Clara scream. Glass crashed and people stopped dead in their tracks. Marius and Éponine looked at each other and ran toward the commotion. When the crowds parted for them, they saw Grantaire on top of a table in the clucthes of an angry Enjolras. Clara was trying to pull her brother away. "Let him go Enjolras!" She yelled again. Clara looked at Éponine with a scared expression.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am currently writing the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up soon! :) Please feel free to review it! I love reading them! Thank you for being so patient and amazing! **


	7. Chapter 7- Kidnapped (Pt 1)

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone! I've been so busy. I finished my first year of college and have trying to settle myself back home and now I'm taking a trip down to Mexico for my cousin's graduation. I promise you I haven't stopped writing this fanfic I have it has just been hard writing it quickly because I like it down in a notebook and then type it up on my laptop. I don't really trust technology all that much with my writing haha xD. Well here is part 1 of the next chapter and I am currently working on chapter 8 as we speak! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped (Pt. 1)**

Éponine quickly ran up to them. "What is going on?" She asked, Clara never taking her eyes off her brother.

"Apparently, my dear brother does not approve of my love for Grantaire. Now he is taking it out on him!" She exclaimed trying to push Enjolras away from her new found love.

"I won't let him use you! I do not care if I loose a friend or a revolutionary, he will not use my sister!" Enjolras growled. "I heard you are in love with another woman, what about her?" he asked slamming him down on the table again.

"It's Clara!" Éponine yelled. Enjolras looked at her in shock. She gulped down her nerves and more quietly stated, "The girl I was telling you about . . . was Clara. Please let him go, he is not in the wrong. He really does love her."

"Enjolras I would never hurt her. She is too important to me. I've felt this way for a while." Grantaire said. As he spoke, physical pain echoed through the hall. Enjolras eyed him then looked at Éponine. She took a breath and slowly walked over to him, placing her hands on his. Slowly, he began to loosen his grip, until Clara was able to help Grantaire off the table and away from Enjolras. Jean Pouvaire was now standing behind them, staring at them with a serious face.

"Can I speak to you four outside, please." He asked, leading the way. As they got outside, Enjolras immediately grabbed Grantaire by his coat.

"Why my sister!?" He asked yelling. "Clara is the one thing I will protect to death and here you come trying to ruin that! I do not believe for a second you love her!" Clara began to separate them.

"Enjolras stop! Stop this now!" She ordered. Grantaire just looked at Enjolras and sighed.

"I do! I never told you because I knew you would act like this. I love her, Enjolras. You've been my friend for as long as I could remember, don't you think I know how protective you are of her? I do, and I would never hurt her!" Grantaire defended.

"Alright that is enough." Jean said pulling Enjolras away. "Is this true Clara?" He suddenly asked. Clara sighed and nodded, Jean's face made Éponine's heart drop. She had never seen so much sadness in a man's face. This expression he wore reminded her of her own.

"Enjolras," Clara began. "You should realize that I could take care of myself. Please, just let this be."

Enjolras looked from his sister to Grantaire and finally sighed. "I am not happy about this, but if it makes you happy . . . I will leave it alone. Just don't let it distract you from our mission. We still have a revolution upon us." Enjolras warned. Clara smiled and embraced her brother tightly, thanking him every opportunity she received. Éponine noticed Jean slipping into the garden. Seeing that the trio was distracted by a conversation unfolding, she quietly followed him to the garden. When she arrived he was sitting at the fountain looking down at the beautiful concrete floor. Éponine sighed and slowly sat next to him. He noticed her and looked up confused. Éponine gave him a sad smile and turned to him.

"I am sorry about Clara." She said softly. "But no one should be alone when they are feeling this way." Jean gave her a small smile and nodded. Éponine looked forward and smiled. "I'm glad I am not alone," she continued. Jean already knew what she was referring to. " I can assure you monsieur that it gets better. Somewhere out there, she is waiting for you to find her. In your case it could be many women, I do not think you notice how charming you can be." Jean laughed and shook his head.

"Do you truly believe there is someone out there ready to love me?" He asked quietly. Éponine nodded and put her hand over her heart.

"I promise." She assured him. "Now, let go of the pain monsieur and go find her. It is your birthday and she might just be your present. Return to your party and enjoy tonight." Jean smiled and nodded. As they stood, Enjolras suddenly approached them.

"I came to ask you if you would like to return home. Grantaire is going to escort Clara later tonight and I am leaving now." He said pointing behind him. Éponine looked at Enjolras with a soft expression remembering the strange event that had happened between them. Wanting to get him alone, she nodded and looked at Jean.

"Thank you for inviting me. I do hope you take into consideration what I said." She said smiling. Jean took her hand and nodded.

"Thank _you_, mademoiselle." He said placing a kiss on her hand. He then looked at Enjolras and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it." Enjolras nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us. I apologize for what happened. I will see you tomorrow." He said in return. Jean smiled and nodded.

"Bright and early." Jean assured. He looked at Éponine once more and walked away. Soon, only Enjolras and Éponine were left, again in the garden. He put his arm out and before they realized it they were slowly walking the dark streets of Paris. There were many times when Éponine had formed a sentence, but could never get them out. The Musain came into view and something was triggered in Éponine. She came to a stop, which jolted Enjolras back. He looked down at her confused, but she stepped in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Why are you avoiding this?" She asked boldly. "We both know what was happening at the ball. Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

Enjolras sighed and looked down. "Because nothing _did_ happen, Éponine." He began walking away, but she forcefully pulled him back.

"Stop running!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew it the day at the Pont Neuf. You _do_ feel something for me, you are just pushing it away. Why?" Enjolras looked at her trying to figure out how she had noticed. She stood there, never letting go of his arm. He debated on whether telling her, or playing it off. Éponine had already figured it out and let go of his arm.

"Your revolution." She said quietly. "So it is true. You think I am a distraction." Enjolras shook his head, but Éponine began walking away.

"Éponine wait! Stop!" Enjolras called. He reached for her, grabbing her arm. She turned and had a menacing look on her face. "I am sorry. This revolution can change so many people's lives. You said it yourself, the people deserve a free France."

Éponine looked at him, wanting him to tell her his true feelings. She wanted this to be different, but again she had been stupid enough to fall for someone that could never love her back. She didn't want to be near him, she couldn't.

"You can not change the world with one revolution. All you will do is get yourself and your friends killed, and I will not be a part of that. You are wasting your time, Enjolras." She confessed. With that she turned and began to walk.

"Éponine," He said following. "Where are you going?" She began to walk faster.

"You can have your room back. I can't be near you." She said, never looking back.

"Clara will never let you." He yelled following her. "Wait. You can't be near me? Why?" Enjolras suddenly put it together and nearly froze. He ran in front of Éponine and she looked up shocked.

"Éponine, do you . . ." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of her moist eyes looking back at him.

"I guess it is just a pattern in my life. Falling for someone who I can't have." She quietly stated.

"I am sorry-" Enjolras began.

"Move," she demanded. He sighed and shook his head. "Let me go, Marble man!" She demanded, trying to move side ways. Enjolras mimicked her movements each time.

"You cannot be on the streets with your father looking for you." He stated.

"You act like I can't take a beating. I rather have that. At least I see that pain coming." The lump in her throat was forming so she decided to walk the other way. Suddenly a dark figure came out of the alley. She froze as the menacing young man came into view.

"I will not let you get beaten, if you come with me." Montparnasse stated as a grin appeared on his face. Enjolras quickly ran up to Éponine. "Choose 'Ponine. Stay with him, or come with me. I won't let your father touch you. All you will need to do is actually act like my little helper."

Éponine stared at Montparnasse, and in her desperation saw the boy she had once cherished. Three years it had been since her father had sold her to him, believing he was a wealthy man. Instead they found he had given the last of his money for her. Thenardier forgave him and found him to be a master thief. He showed Éponine how to pickpocket, how to maneuver the allies, and most importantly he showed her compassion. Unfortunately the more he stayed with Thenardier's crew the less compassionate he became. Once, she had believed they were soul mates, but now Éponine could not recognize the man that was standing in front of her.

"Turn around and walk away." Enjolras warned.

Montparnasse smiled and whistled. From the darkness the rest of the crew came out, with the exception of her father. Éponine knew very well that he was in charge of the crew when Thenardier was not around. Her heart dropped as she noticed they were surrounded.

"Seeing you have come from a very fancy party, you have no weapons true?" Montparnasse teased as he approached them.

" 'Parnasse no," Éponine said as she stood in front of Enjolras, "You don't have to do this. I will go with you willingly. You can even blind him and tie him up so he can't follow us. Please." Before Enjolras could protest he felt a tug and noticed he was being pulled away from Éponine's side. Montparnasse gave him a hard fist to the gut and Enjolras fell to his knees. Éponine screamed and pulled Montparnasse away.

"Please, please don't hurt him anymore. Take me, let's go." She pleaded, trying to pull him further away from Enjolras.

"You are so right, my lovely lady. If I kill this pathetic revolutionary I will have Clara after me and I don't need her after me." He admitted. He roughly pulled Éponine into his arms. "Bind him up. Me and this little slut are going to have some fun because I have needs."

Éponine began to panic. "No, no. I don't want to. Please-"

"Shut up! Now let's go." He yelled pulling her away. Her screams were dimming as Enjolras was blinded.

"Éponine!" He yelled, but she was gone and Enjolras was now alone and helpless. He couldn't know how long he laid their tide up, when he heard familiar laughter. He thanked God and began yelling for her.

"Clara!" He shouted. The laughter stopped and Clara spotted her brother, gasping.

"Enjolras!" She exclaimed, running up to him. Grantaire quickly untied him as Clara took the blind fold from his eyes. He stared at them with a wild expression. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Enjolras tried to regain his breath, but was only able to get out one word. "Éponine."

Clara's eyes widened as she looked around desperately. "Enjolras, where is Éponine?" She asked, panicking. "Where is she!?" Grantaire lifted Enjolras to his feet and he was able to just look at his sister's panicked face before passing out. Still, he could here Clara's voice calling out for Éponine in the cold night air.

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 will be up soon! :) Maybe along with Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait! All your reviews have really helped me! You guys are amazing! Thank you very much! **


End file.
